BE WITH YOU
by cebolbyun
Summary: Hanya tentang simbiolis mutualisme. "Jadi, tawaran apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku?" "Kau membuat mereka pingsan." "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Byun." Apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? well, siapa yang tau? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL wt HUNHAN AND KAISOO.
1. Chapter 1

Note 4

 **Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

Start!

.

.

Epilog.

"Jadi, tawaran apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku?"

Chanyeol menampilkan seringainya yang mana bisa membuat ribuan wanita bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah pengecualian.

Selain itu dia -seorang pria.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Kekasih pura-pura." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tampk siap memperotes tapi Chanyeol memberi gestur lewat tanganya agar Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Aku bisa membiayai semua keperluanmu sampai kau lulus dan -" Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya. "Kau akan dibayar." Kemudian memundurkan wajahnya lagi. "bagaimana?" Diakhiri dengan senyuman menawan.

Gadis dibelakang sana berteriak histeris.

Beberapa ada yang pingsan.

Serius? Mereka pingsan?

GOD!

"Kau membuat mereka pingsan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Byun."

Baekhyun berdecak keras.

"Itu konyol sekali." Yang lebih pendek tertawa mengejek. "Kau bisa meminta salah satu dari wanitamu untuk melakukanya."

"Tidak." Sergah Chanyeol cepat. "Mereka hanya akan merepotkan dengan hal seperti pertangung jawaban dan -apalah itu. Tapi kau-"

Sunguh, Baekhyun merasa risih melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dari atas kebawah. "-Kau pria dan kurasa itu tidak akan merepotkan untukku karna kau-" Lagi. Chanyeol kembali memandangi postur tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat dikedua matanya. "-Seorang pria" tambahnya lagi.

"Aku mendengarmu mengatakan 'seorang pria' berkali-kali."

"Hanya 2 kali." Chanyeol mengoreksi. Wajahnya terlihat dongkol sekarang.

Pria pendek ini benar- benar membuang waktunya.

"Aku tau tentang kesulitan ekonomi yang kau hadapi dan- kau tentu saja tidak mau kehilangan beasiswamu kan?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Tidak. Dia sedang berfikir sebenarnya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Chanyeol menganguk singkat. "Tentu."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang panjang. "Kurasa aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, benar?"

"Pintar sekali."

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

Semakin banyak gadis yang berteriak histeris.

Dan Baekhyun tidak perduli tentang itu. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan beasiswanya.

Ya hanya demi lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

TBC.

Hai hai~ ini ff pertamaku dan ini ff pertama yang aku bikin sampe beberap chapter ^^ Semoga kalian suka~

Jangan lupa review ya ^^ review kalian sangat membantu untuk author ^^ Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

PART 1

"The Reason"

Siang ini chanyeol berencana melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan Baekhyun disebuah cafe yang dekat dengan kampus mereka.

"Aku memiliki beberapa peraturan disini." Baekhyun melipat tanganya didada sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Pertama. Kau harus tinggal dirumahku."

"APA?! Memangnya kenapa dengan tempat tinggalku?!"

"Itu tidak layak dan aku tidak mau membawa kakakku kerumah itu."

"Tapi itu layak untukku! " Baekhyun memprotes. Dan demi tuhan beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap kearahnya karna suara cemprengnya. (Yang hanya di buat-buat). "Aku menolak untuk pindah." Baekhyun membasahi tengorokanya dengan Jus Strawberry pesanannta.

"Kau tetap harus pindah. Aku memberimu tempat tinggak yang layak dan uang yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya, Byun."

"Berhenti memangilku dengan margaku."

Chanyeol menjentikan jari. "Kuangap itu jawban 'ya' " Ucapnya mengabaikan wajah kesal pemuda mungil dihadapanya.

"Yang kedua. Kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Apa saja."

"Apa ini semacam tindakan perbudakan?"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Apa?! Aku tidak sekejam itu dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun menguap malas. "Lanjutkan."

Chanyeol menyesap americanonya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Yang paling penting disini." Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Tidak melibatkan perasaan."

Tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun terbatuk. Tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Kau berfikir aku akan menyukaimu seperti yang terjadi dalam novel novel picisan itu?"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga"

baekhyun mengangga tidak percaya. Entah karena Chanyeol dengan tampang tololnya atau karena Otak Chanyeol yang entah tercecer dimana.

Mungkin tercecer saat diperjalanan tadi.

Pff!

"Kau konyol sekali." Baekhyun berkomentar singkat karna sunguh memikirkan otak Chanyeol membuat kepalanya pening.

"Dan 1 lagi."

Baekhyun menghentikan tanganya. Padahal jusnya sudah hampir dingin. Uh.

"Kau adalah kekasihku sampai aku menemukan orang yang kusukai."

Baekhyun mengedikan bahu mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol ditempat itu dan meminum jusnya kembali.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mencari kekasih? Maksudku- bukankah gadis-gadis itu kekasihmu?"

"Mereka? Kekasihku? Kau bercanda. Mereka hanya one night stand ku. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih."

Baekhyun membuang pandanganya kearah jendela.

"Dan ini semua karna kakakku dan mulut cerewetnya itu. Dia bilang aku harus mencari kekasih sejak sekarang karna saat aku lulus nanti ayah akan menempatkan aku pada salah satu perusahaanya dan aku diharuskan segera menikah."

Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya. Menoleh lagi kepada Chanyeol.

"Dan mengenai aku. Dari mana kau tau aku sedang memiliki masalah finansial?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak berfikir kemudian memekik secepat dia berfikir. "Oh! Kai mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mendengarmu berbicara pada dua temanmu dan dia menyarankan agar aku membantumu. Lagipula aku sedang membutuhkan kekasih sementara." Chanyeol menjeda agak lama sampai dia membuka suaranya kembali. "Dan lagi aku memiliki masalah dirumah. Tentang pacar dan apalah itu."

"Dan kau sedang mengencani seorang pria disini." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Itu karna agar kakakku berhenti menjodohkan aku dengan teman wanitanya!" Chanyeol membela diri.

Dan dengan penampilan seperti itu dia terlihat konyol.

Sama seperti seorang pria dewasa yang memekik karna sebuah mainan impiannya.

Konyol.

"Ya. Ya. Terserah kau saja."

Malamnya, Baekhyun sedang bersiap siap dengan kepindahannya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan hal ini tapi jika itu bisa membantunya segera lulus dari universitas dan memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, mau bagaimana lagi?

Baekhyun menutup koper terakhirnya dan menyingkirkan semua kopernya disudut ruangan hingga menimbulkan suara berisik.

Ia melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

Ah, kasur kesayanganan.

Ah pungungku~~

Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya bermain main.

Baekhyun duduk kembali lalu berfikir mengenai kencan pura-puranya dengan Chanyeol.

Oke, bagi sebagian gadis atau pria sekalipun menginginkan berada diposisi Baekhyun saat ini. Menjadi kekasih seorang Putra dari Park Jongsi, Park Chanyeol yang kaya juga tampan.

Bahkan tinggal di istana milik keluarga Park.

Bukankah itu seperti kau memenangkan sebuah lotre?

Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menginginkan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang remaja normal berusia 20 tahun yang biasa-biasa saja. Lulus dengan nilai yang baik, mendapat pekerjaan yang layak lalu melanjutkan hidupnya dengan menikah.

Tidakkah itu terdengar sangat indah?

Dan mengapa pula dia harus terjebak dengan pemuda bermarga Park itu?!

"ARGH!" Baekhyun menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun sunguh tidak mengerti mengapa mencari pekerjaan disaat kau belum mendapatkan ijazah s1 sangatlah sulit? Hingga pekerjaan paling mudah yang bisa ia dapatkan saat ini adalah 'Menjadi kekasih pura-pura Chanyeol.

Oh terkadang hidup memang tidak adil bukan?

Besoknya, Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun pagi pagi sekali sambil sesekali mengeluh tentang bau yang busuk dan serangga dimana mana.

Baekhyun sedang menaikan koper terakhirnya kedalam mobil Chanyeol saat pria itu kembali mengerutu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal ditempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang tuan muda sepertimu jika kau lupa. Aku sudah.. Terbiasa,mungkin?"

Chanyeol memberi gestur Baekhyun agar pemuda pendek itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol tanpa banyak bicara.

Bahkan hening hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kau tinggal sendiri ditempat itu? Dimana ayah ibumu?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ibuku meningal saat aku berusia 10 tahun dan ayahku -menyusul ibu 2 bulan kemudian."

Dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah bertanya.

"Baek aku tidak-"

"Sejak saat itu aku hanya tingal berdua dengan kakakku. Tapi saat aku berusia 15 tahun -kakakku meningal ditempat kerjanya. Uh, seperti kecelakaan kerja."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ke 2 ekor matanya sesekali melirik kearah pemuda pendek disampingnya.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bersalah karna membuka luka lama dihati Baekhyun.

Dan bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun karna-

"Ibuku juga meningal saat aku masih kecil. Mungkin saat aku 6-7 tahun." -Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Meskipun tidak kehilangan semuanya seperti Baekhyun. Setidaknya masih ada ayah dan kakaknya sekarang.

"Tenang saja. Kau memiliki kami sekarang. Uh maksudku, "

Dasar mulut sialan!

"Kau bisa.. Mengangap ayah dan kakakku sebagai keluargamu juga." Chanyeol segera mengoreksi kalimatnya. Well dia terdengar sangat cheese tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka. Chanyeol sebenarnya heran dengan perubahan mood Baekhyun yang sangat cepat.

Tipe orang yang pintar menyembunyikan kesedihanya, huh?

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya singkat lalu membuang mukanya kesamping.

Menatap jalanan yang cukup ramain dikota seoul.

Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa diluar sana sedang turun hujan.

Baekhyun menganga. Dengan mata membulat seperti tokoh kartun pororo kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Dan mulut terbuka.

Oke itu tidak elit sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo masuk." Chanyeol menyentak bahunya kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah didepanya.

Benarkah ini sebuah rumah? INI RUMAH?!

RUMAH?! BENARKAH?!

Jika bangunan semewah dan semegah ini bernama 'Rumah' maka tempat tinggalnya itu apa?

Kandang ayam?

"Bawa barang barang si pendek ini kekamarku." Perintah Chanyeol pada beberapa pelayannya.

Uh, apa?

"Kamarmu? Tunggu sebentar tuan tukang perintah." Baekhyun menginterupsi. Secara otomatis pelayan Chanyeol pun ikut membeku ditempat.

Dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah berkata, 'Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut tukang perintah?!'

"Bagaimana jik Itu-"Baekhyun menunjuk pada koper kopernya. "-Berada dikamarku dan kita bisa tidur dengan damai?"

Sialnya, Chanyeol menolak permintaan itu dengan tegas.

Uh, Menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kalian akan mendengarkan aku atau pria pendek ini?"

Seketika Hening.

"Bawa itu kekamarku. Dan jangan sampai aku mengulang yang ke 3 kali."

"Mengapa aku harus tidur dikamarmu, huh?!"

Baekhyun meletakkan ke dua tanggannya dipingang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Salahkan Chanyeol yang kelebihan kalsium!

"Kamarku adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk kau beristirahat."

Baekhyun mendelikan matanya. "Nyaman katamu?! Tidur bersama denganmu dan kau fikir aku bisa nyaman?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya hingga beberapa oktaf.

Itu berlebihan kurasa.

Bagaimana jika aku mengeluarkan liurku saat tidur?!

Bagaimana jika suara mengorokku sangat kencang?!

Bagaimana jika bajuku tersingkap keatas dan-

-Sebuah Telunjuk mendorong dikeningnya.

"Berhenti berfikir macam-macam dan ikuti aturanku."

Baekhyun menarik nafas keras- "Fuck!" -Kemudian berjalan menghentak-hentak kelantai atas.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah paman Jung?" Ucapnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, Tuan Park mengatakan bahwa beliau akan menemui Tuan saat makan malam. Bersama Noona Yoora."

Chanyeol menganguk-anguk. "Ahh.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta Baekhyun bersiap."

"Apakah Tuan Baekhyun kekasih Tuan Chanyeol?" Ucap paman Jung mencoba mengoda Chanyeol.

"Ahh,," Chanyeol tampak bersemu.

Apa? Dia bersemu. Hahaha. Haha.

"Dia kekasihku. Aku berencana akan memperkenalkan dia pada Ayah dan Noona."

"Baiklah Tuan. Saya yakin beliau pasti sangat menyukai Tuan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tertawa. 1 tanganya menepuk bahu Paman Jung. "Baiklah paman. Terimakasih."

•••

Baekhyun sedang bersantai. Bersantai adalah hal yang menyenangkan, kau tau? Dan Baekhyun sangat menghargai waktu santainya dengan bermain game diponselnya.

Sampai seseorang merusak kesenanganya.

Sebuah paperbag terlempar kewajahnya.

Tidak mungkin itu paperbag kiriman dari santa claus padahal ini bukan hari natal.

"Pakai itu untuk makan malam. Ayah dan Noonaku ingin menemuimu."

Oh paperbag dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka isinya. Sebuah hodie berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna ash grey.

Dan ini adalah pakaian dengan brand yang mahal!

Oke kapital. INI ADALAH PAKAIAN DENGAN BRAND YANG MAHAL!

DEMI TUHAN BAHKAN BAEKHYUN TIDAK AKAN MAMPU MEMBELI PAKAIAN DENGAN MERK INI WALAUPUN DIA HARUS BEKERJA SEUMUR HIDUPNYA!

"Dan pastikan kau terlihat ca -um, tampan. Mereka akan datang sekitar pukul 7."

"Apa itu berarti aku harus menjaga etika dimeja makan. Ayolah, ini bukan seperti kita tinggal dijaman kerajaan." Baekhyun meletakkan paperbag itu disampingnya.

Dan bermain game lagi.

Dan Chanyeol merebut ponselnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan Baekhyun memasang wajah seolah dia baru saja kehilangan mainan kesayanganya.

"Aku akan membawa benda ini. Akan kuberikan ponsel yang baru."

"Apa?! Tapi-"

"Kau bisa memasukkan kartumu kedalam ponsel barumu. Ponselmu sudah kuno." Chanyeol memasukan benda itu kedalam sakuny.

Baekhyun bangkit dari atas kasur- "Kau!" -dan menunjuk Chanyeol tepat didepan wajahnya. "Kau menyebalkan!" Lalu berteriak.

"Ya ya. Terimakasih kembali."

Baekhyun tidak mencurigai apapun ketika Chanyeol memberinya paperbag sore tadi. Sungguh. Dia merasa seperti.. Salah kostum mungkin.

Uh itu memalukan!

Seharusnya Chanyeol membelikanya setelah jas atau -pakaian yang lebih baik dari pada hodie!

Lihat Yoora nonna. Dia memakai terusan berwarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Cantik dan elegan.

Ayah Chanyeol bahkan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Dan Chanyeol sendiri memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam juga celana berbahan kain berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti -uh, benar-benar salah kostum.

"Nah Chanyeol, pria cantik disampingmu itu -siapa dia?"

WTF- Cantik?!

Demi kolor keropi milik Luhan! DIA TAMPAN!

"Yang satu ini milikku ayah. Jangan menyentuhnya. Dan namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis layaknya seorang menantu.

What?! Menantu pantatmu!

"Dimana kau tinggal sayang? Dan dimana orang tuamu?"

Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Ayah Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya memilki kebiasaan menyela pembicaraan orang lain.

"Dia sebatang kara dan -sekarang dia tinggal disini."

"aku turut berduka Baekhyunnie-"

"Ayah. Dia. Milikku."

Ayah Chanyeol menampillan senyuman menawannya.

Oh Baekhyun jadi tau dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan senyum menawan itu.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar harus menjauhkan Baekhyun darimu."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berdesis. Menyengol lengan Chanyeol. "Dia ayahmu dasar bodoh!" Gumamnya pelan.

Suara tawa mengelegar diruangan itu. "Jangan khawatir. Dia memang seperti itu dan aku tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun tersenyum cangung.

"Jadi Baekhyun, kau akan tingal disini?" Kali ini suara khas wanita menyapa telinganya. Halus dan berwibawa.

"Iya noona saya meminta ijin untuk tinggal disini."

"Meminta ijin?" Yoora tersenyum. Cantik sekali. "Tentu saja. Kekasih Chanyeol adalah keluarga kami juga. Benar kan ayah?"

Tuan Park menganguk singkat.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menginterupsi. "Tidak apa jika adikmu ini, gay?"

Yoora mengedikan bahu. "Gay bukan penyakit menular Yeol. Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalo adikku memiliki kebahagiaanya sendiri bersama kekasihnya. Benar begitu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Menatap steak dihadapanya.

"Lagipula ini sudah lama sekali kau tidak membawa kekasihmu kemari. Bagus kalau kau membawa kekasihmu bukannya wanita wanita-"

"Okay cukup nonna. Thanks."Chanyeol segera memotong dengan wajah malas.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap makannya yang belum tersentuh.

Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa hatinya menghangat ketika keluarga Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik. Dia merasa seperti benar-benar menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Apa? Kekasih. Oh konyol.

Ya sangat konyol.

Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Chanyeol. Seulgi akan datang besok."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tiba-tiba.

Seulgi? Nama yang aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Jina dan aku akan mengadakan perjalanan bisnis cukup lama di Jepang. Dan Noonamu akan berangkat ke China besok. Jadi aku menitipkan Seulgi padamu."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Ini aneh. Mengapa raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka?

"Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Karna aku pergi tiba-tiba, Chanyeol."

"Oh yeah, jawaban yang sangat masuk akal."

"Dia tidak akan merepotkan. Oke?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kuharap dia tidak memgacau dikorea. Well, korea bukan seperti Newyork Ayah."

"Ayah tau. Ayah akan bicara padanya."

Jadi, siapa Seulgi itu? Dan mengapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat terganggu?

Apa dia-

TBC!

Jangan lupa review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

2

START!

"Dia adik tiriku." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan. Dimana kerlap kerlip lampu seoul terlihat indah dimalam hari.

Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol memiliki balkon seindah ini Karna dia tidak menyadari bahwa kamar Chanyeol memiliki balkon.

Chanyeol menata balkonya hinga mirip seperti sebuah tanaman. Bahkan ada sebuah bangku dengan meja kecil didepanya yang terlihat nyaman juga lampu taman juga tanaman tanaman hias.

Sangat indah. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi -ayahmu menikah lagi?"

Chanyeol menganguk. "Tapi Seulgi bukan anak kandung ayahku. Seulgi adalah anak kandung Jina bersama dengan suami lamanya." Chanyeol menoleh. "Mengapa kau bertanya? Dan mengapa aku mengatakanya padamu?!"

"Bodoh" Baekhyun bergumam. Ia kembali membawa kedua matanya untuk mengagumi pemandangan dihadapanya.

"Dia gadis yang sedikit, liar. Kau harus terbiasa."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti kata Liar dalam kamus Chanyeol. Mungkin sesuatu seperti Tarzan?

Seperti apapun Seulgi, mau tidak mau dia harus terbiasa karna dia tinggal disini sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan tidur. Besok aku ada kelas pagi."

"Kebetulan aku juga. Berangkat denganku saja."

Baekhyun menganguk sebelum membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam.

"Tutup pintunya saat kau masuk. Aku sedikit tidak tahan dingin."

•••

Sangat mengerikan menjadi seorang yang terkenal.

Uh atau lebih tepatnya menjadi kekasih seseorang yang sangat terkenal dilingkunganmu.

Jika kau beruntung, mereka akan mendukung hubunganmu.

Jika tidak, maka kau akan mati.

Mengerikan.

"Sudah sampai. Aku akan menemui Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kelasku berakhir siang nanti."

Chanyeol menganguk. "Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubeli."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengangukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menoleh kedalam kelas Baekhyun , melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Wow wow wow, diva byun~"

Baekhyun melempar tasnya kemeja. "Hentika Lu."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami!" Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyerang Baekhyun.

"Jadi, penjelasan apa?"

"Mengapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi dan -ada apa antara kau dan Chanyeol?"

"Kau membuatku pusing soo. Pelan-pelan dan bertanyalah 1 per 1." Baekhyun memijat keningnya. "Jadi, aku adalah kekasih pura-puranya Chanyeol. Dia berjanji akan membantuku hingga aku lulus asal aku mau bekerja sebagai 'kekasihnya' didepan kakak dan ayahnya."

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi Chanyeol membayarmu?"

"Bukan cuma itu Lulu. Dia akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku. Aku juga tinggal dirumahnya dan-"

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik. "DIRUMAHNYA?! KAU TINGAL DIRUMAHNYA?"

Baekhyun menatap luhan. "Iya, dan masalah ponsel dia bilang akan membelikanku ponsel baru."

"Kau beruntung!" Luhan berteriak heboh. "Kau beruntung karna dia sangat tampan dan kaya! Setidaknya dia membantumu!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum hinga Kyungsoo mendaratkan tanganya dipaha Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, bukankah lebih baik mencari pekerjaan yang bisa disebut 'pekerjaan' Kau tau maksudku kan?"

"Itu tidak mudah soo. Aku belum memiliki ijazah. Aku sudah mencobanya dan itu sangat sulit."

Kyungsoo tampak khawatir.

Baekhyun seolah bisa membaca itu kemudian menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya sementara. Saat Chanyeol sudah menemukan orang yang dia sukai dia akan.. Meningalkanku."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sulit saat mengatakan hal itu.

Hatinya mencelos saat mengatakannya.

"Lagipula dia kaya."

"Luhan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah soo! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kejendela kelasnya.

Bayangan akan Chanyeol yang meningalkanya. Entah mengap Itu sangat mengangunya.

Oh ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai pria itu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 48 jam kan?

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Kurasa kau menjadi terkenal." Kyungsoo menunjukan foto di salah satu grup di kampusnya. Itu fotonya bersama Chanyeol tadi.

Oh para fans ini.

"Yeah, aku sudah merasakan menjadi 'Terkenal' sejak pagi tadi. Terimakasih soo."

Kemudian Luhan menyengol bahunya main main. "Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka. Wanita akan menjadi sangat mengerikan jika mereka marah."

Oke. Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan keselamatnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada untuk membelamu." Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Luhan menunjukan wajah tidan terimanya. "Maksudku kami." ralatnya.

Meskipun mereka berdua sedikit gila, baekhyun cukup senang karna memiliki mereka dihidupnya.

•••

"You're suck a jerk! Fuck you asshole!"

"Wo wo wo calm boy."

Sunguh, Chanyeol ingin melempari mulut serampangan sehun dengan kaos kaki bekasnya dirumah.

"Kau benar-benar menuruti saranku?" Jongin membuka suara.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan dia menerimanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Wow man, kau beruntung."

Sehun mendelik tajam. "Beruntung pantatmu! Oh tuhan! Oh Demi Tuhan Chanyeol akan menancapkan taringnya dileher pria mungil itu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak-"

"Ya kau akan! Aku tau kau, dude!"

"Kau membuatku sakit kepala, sehun." Chanyeol memijat keningnya. "Itulah mengapa aku memilih pria. Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi Chanyeol." Jongin memasang wajah seriusnya. Secara otomatis Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Mereka bilang lubang pria lebih bagus daripada milik wanita. Setidaknya lubang pria tidak bisa longar."

Dan dihadiahi masing-masing satu jitakan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau dan otak pornomu itu! Aku bersumpah akan membakar seluruh koleksi majalah pornomu itu Jongin."

"Yah! Lakukan dan aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup sehun!"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. 2 orang gila dihadapanya benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

Lihat? Mereka bahkan berdebat tentang dibakar dan membakar atau apalah itu.

"Bisa aku tidur? Dan bisakan kalian tenang? Atau aku akan memasukkan penisku kemulut kalian jika kalian tidak bisa diam."

Itu adalah ancaman paling mengerikan untuk Jongin dan Sehun.

Tapi setidaknya itu berhasil membuat Jongin dan Sehun diam.

Bahkan sangat diam.

Ah, Chanyeol jadi bisa tidur dengan tenang.

•••

Jadi, Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang suka ingkar janji -kecuali dengan orang tertentu, atau lebih baik jika dia tidak berjanji- Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menjemput Baekhyun dikelasnya.

Bahkan memeluk pingangnya disepanjang lorong kampus.

Bahkan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Oh itu berlebihan sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkenal?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Sedikit mengerikan, kuarasa."

"Mereka sangat cepat bergerak. Aku melihat foto kita di grup kampus."

Baekhyun menganguk pelan. " Yeah. Kyungsoo menunjukan itu padaku." Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Terimakasih. Kau membuat wajahku menjadi sasaran cakar mereka." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik.

Chanyeol tertawa lebar. "Setidaknya aku tampan. Ayolah kau seharusnya beruntung."

"Beruntung pantatmu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jika nanti wajahku rusak kau harus membiayai operasi plastik wajahku."

Baekhyun mengetukan jarinya didagu. Dia berfikir. Kemudian memekik.

"Aku ingin mengoprasi wajahku mirip song joong ki!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Apa kekasih pura-puranya ini waras?

"Dengar Chanyeol? Song joong ki." Baekhyun menekankan.

Chanyeol menganguk pasrah. Menjadi gila sedikit mungkin tak masalah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya disebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Dan Baekhyun nyaris lupa bahwa Chanyeol meminta menemaninya membeli bebelapa barang.

Jadi Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Mereka berhenti disebuah toko pakaian. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun heran adalah, mengapa Chanyeol melihat-lihat pakaian yang ukuranya jauh lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya?

Apakah Chanyeol berniat membelikan kado untuk temannya?

Baekhyun berpura-pura melihat kearah pakaian-pakaian lainya hingga setumpuk pakaian disodorkan kepadanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Coba ini semua. Pilih mana yang kau suka."

Baekhyun mendorong pakaian itu kembali pada Chanyeol. "Aku memiliki setumpuk pakaian dilemari."

"Aku akan membuang itu."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "What the fuck?!" Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang merampas tumpukan pakaian daru tangan Chanyeol kemudian melangkah malas menuju fitting room.

Tak lama, Baekhyun keluar dengan 2 tumpukan baju ditangan kanannya. "Aku ambil semua ini." Dan menyerahkan tumpukan baju ditangan kanannya pada Chanyeol.

"Okay princess."

"Yak! Aku akan menendang selangkanganmu Chanyeol!"

Ups.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat semua orang menoleh padanya kemudian memberi gestur minta maaf kepada orang-orang itu.

Tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah toko ponsel.

Kali ini Chayeol yang memilihkan untuk Baekhyun.

Bahkan Chanyeol yang memilihkan untuk Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan paperbag kecil berisi ponsel kepada Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol membayarnya. "Ini sama persis dengan milikku. Milikku berwarna hitam dan kau berwarna putih."

"Ponsel itu harganya mahal, Chanyeol. Ponselku saja sudah cukup."

"Tidak. Ingat saat aku mengatakan aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu?" Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan mencondongkan wajahnya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak merona. Jadi dia menyembunyikanya.

Uh! Wajah sialan! Jantung sialan! Baekhyun mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan." Ucapnya setelah memperbaiki posisinya kembali.

Tak lupa dengan mengacak surai kecoklatan pemuda pendek disampingnya.

Oh jantung, berhenti berdetak sajalah!

•••

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah saat jam makan malam hampir tiba. Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat dikamar mereka.

Namun seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan pakaian super minim berwarna kuning mencolok yang berdiri dibalkon kamar Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap pungung gadis itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Menandakan bahwa dia sangat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Gadis itu menoleh. Menampilkan senyumannya. Seakan tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Oh hai oppa! Lama tidak bertemu!"

TBC

Sebenernya ini Fanfiction pertama aku dan aku bikin Chapter kkk~ mungkin chapternya gak akan panjang. Atau kalian mau minta dipanjangin/? Wkwk

Oh iya dari awal aku udah bilang ya ff ini banyak bahasa kasarnya. Harap maklumi author yang absurd ini T.T

Aku tunggu respon kalian! Kalo responnya bagus mungkin chapternya bisa aku panjangin ^^

Terimakasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

3

Baekhyun menatap lamat gadis dihadapanya. Dengan pakaian minim berwarna kuning mencolok. Heels berwarna hitam dan rambut yang berwarna sama hitamnya. Gadis itu terlihat -sedikit aneh.

Demi tuhan. Ini bukan di luar negri. Ini korea dan rasanya kurang pantas jika seorang gadis korea mengenakan pakaian seminim itu.

Baekhyun penasaran bagaimana bisa gadis itu sampai disini dengan selamat mengunakan pakaian seperti itu.

"Aku pertanya padamu Park Seulgi." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada tegas.

Gadis itu perlahan menghampiri dengan cara berjalan yang dibuat-buat.

"Mereka bilang kau pergi bersama kekasihmu jadi aku menunggumu disini." Kemudian sedikit menunduk dan menjatuhkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun. "Oh ini kekasihmu? Wow aku tidak tau bahwa hubungan gay dikorea-"

"Jaga mulutmu dan kembali kekamarmu sendiri Seulgi."

Seulgi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali kemudian mengerling pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk memahami tingkah seulgi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidur dikamarmu, oppa? Kau tidak merindukan adikmu ini huh?"

"Tidak. Kembali kekamarmu."

"Huh, masih kasar sama seperti dulu. Tapi aku suka."

What the fuck.

"Bye oppa." Seulgi berjinjit untuk mengapai telinga Chanyeol kemudian berbisik yang mana tidak bisa disebut berbisik karna Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Sampai bertemu besok, tampan." Kemudian berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol.

Jadi dia Seulgi? Oke. Gadis itu tampak berbahaya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai perlakuan gadis itu terhadap Chanyeol.

Sangat tidak menyukai itu.

Baekhyun cemberut. Dengan wajah yang justru membuatnya terlihat mengemaskan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Kyungsoo lelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang mirip dengan bebek.

Baekhyun memijat keningnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ada singa betina dirumah Chanyeol."

"Wow. Itu mengerikan."

Baekhyun memukul bahu Kyungsoo yang mendapat tatapan kesakitan dari Kyungsoo. "Aku serius! Saudara tiri Chanyeol datang dari Newyork dan gadis itu membuat kepalaku hampir pecah!"

Luhan -yang baru saja datang- hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Beruntung kelas mereka sedang sepi.

Luhan bertanya pada Kyungso dengan menaikan alisnya sementara Kyungsoo berbisik pelan pada Luhan.

"Kau tau? Dia membangunkan aku dan Chanyeol pukul 6 pagi! Dan memaksa Chanyeol untul sarapan bersamanya. Dia.. Dia bertingkah seperti Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya!"

"Dan kau cemburu?" Luhan menebak.

"A -apa?!" Tepat seperti dugaan Luhan. Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku.. Tidak. Mana mungkin? Kau konyol."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah soo, aku hanya terganggu dengan tingkahnya. Belum lagi pakaian minimnya itu! Oh tuhan! Kakakknya adalah seorang pria demi tuhan!" Baekhyun kembali memijat keningnya sendiri. "Lagipula aku adalah kekasih kakakknya. Tidak bisakah dia menghargaiku sedikit?" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang terlipat didada.

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu tunjukan. Sebelum dia menempatkan bokongnya dipenis Chanyeol."

What the fuck.

Ingatkan Baekhyun agar memukul kepala Luhan dengan tongkal baseball milik Chanyeol.

Memangnya Chanyeol punya tongkat baseball?

"Kau dan otak mesummu itu." Kyungsoo mendesis. Luhan menampilkan cengiranya.

"Kau harus mengawasi gadis itu Baek. Kau tau Chanyeol kan?"

Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya.

Park Chanyeol adalah pria tampan dengan banyak wanita disekelilingnya. Dia berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Ayolah, meski begitu Chanyeol memiliki banyak pengemar karna kekayaan dan ketampanannya.

Harus Baekhyun akui jika Chanyeol memang tampan.

"Ingat. Kau adalah kekasihnya." Luhan menegaskan. "Meskipun itu hanya pura-pura. Setidaknya kenyataan itulah yang Seulgi tau."

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia mulai berfikir bahwa mungkin ucapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol sekarang.

Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Seulgi merebut miliknya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol uh, bisa kita bicara?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun.

Karna dia sedang menyetir.

"Bicaralah. Apa ada hal yang mengangumu?"

Ya. Sebenarnya ada. Dan itu adalah adikmu.

Baekhyun menganguk. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ragu untuk mengatakanya. Atau lebih tepatnya bingung bagaimana dia harus memulai.

"Ini tentang seulgi." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kedepan. Dia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang. "Uh, bisakah kau memberitahunya agar memakai pakaian yang pantas? Karna.." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Mati-matian dia mencari kosa kata yang tepat agar tidak terdengar pada dia cemburu.

"Karna dia adalah seorang wanita. Dan ino dikorea. Bukan di Newyork. Rasanya aneh jika dia berpakaian seperti itu."

Ada jeda sejenak. Baekhyun sempat khawatir jika Chanyeol marah. Jadi dia menoleh untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Pandanganya lurus menatap kedepan.

"Aku akan bicara padanya."

Baekhyun merasa lega untuk alasan tertentu.

"Dan jika dia tidak mendengarkan, kau bisa membantuku untuk menjelaskan padanya kan?"

Baekhyun menganguk. "Akan kulakukan yang kubisa."

Nyatanya gadis itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Sangat.

Park Seulgi. Oh mungkin Baekhyun harus menambahkan kata 'Bitch' sebagai nama tengahnya.

Baekhyun benci mengakuinya tapi -dia sangat sangat marah saat Chanyeol berusaha memberitahu seulgi tentang tata krama dan tebak. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan?

"Sudah kubilang. Itu bukan gayaku oppa."

"Dengarkan aku atau keluar dari rumahku."

Seulgi memasang wajah terluka yang dibuat-buat. "Aw, kau menyakitiku oppa." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat juga.

Baekhyun hanya menonton dengan perasaan dongkol.

Melihat seringai mengerikan diwajah seulgi, dia tau bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dan lihat? tebakan Baekhyun tepat pada sasaran.

Seulgi melepas dress kekurangan bahan miliknya hingga hanya tersisa bra juga -aw, bisakah itu disebut celana dalam jika bokongmu masih berada diluaran sana?!

Chanyeol terdiam. Untuk sejenak memandangi bentuk tubuh seulgi. Dan gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mungkin dia pikir tubuhnya itu menarik.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?"

"Cukup sudah." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan perasaan dongkol kebelakang tubuhnya. "Perlu kuperingatkan padamu noona seulgi yang terhormat. Berhenti mengoda kekasihku atau aku akan melayangkan cakaranku diwajahmu." Baekhyun menatap tajam gadis tidak tau malu dihadapanya.

Lalu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang membawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Baekhyun kembali mengunci kamar. Dia masih merasa marah tentu saja. Pada Chanyeol juga pada gadis tidak tau malu itu.

"Baek-"

"Diam atau aku akan meninju wajahmu." Sergah Baekhyun cepat. Dia berniat menghilangkan kekesalah dihatinya yang malah berakhir dengan mencari kesibukan dikamar.

Membersihkan tempat tidur, menganti seprai, membawa pakaiannya kedalam keranjang cucian.

Yang mana tingkah Baekhyun terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan tanganya yang sedang merapikan meja belajar Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk membersihkan debu disana.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau terlihat marah-"

"Itu karna gadis itu bersikap tidak sopan!" Baekhyun melengkingkan suaranya. Tersadar akan emosinya, dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. "Dia tidak bertingkah seperti dia adalah adikmu." Ucapnya kemudian. Menempatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Chanyeol menyusul menempatkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada layar televisi.

"Dia memang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku."

Baekhyun menganga.

"beberapa hari setelah ayahku dan ibunya menikah."

"The hell." Baekhyun melemparkan pungungnya bersandar pada sofa. "Ini jadi masuk akal. Apa ayahmu dan ibunya tau?"

Chanyeol mengeleng. "Tidak. Mereka tidak. Karna itulah dia diijinkan menginap disini."

Baekhyun bungkam. Semuanya tampak jelas sekarang. Mengenai tingkah seulgi yang berlebihan sebagai seorang adik itu semua karna dia menyukai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Dan kau." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku adalah kakakknya meskipun itu tidak sedarah tapi aku tetap kakakknya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengodamu."

"Apa?"

Tersadar akan ucapanya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kembali kedepan. Lalu menekan tombol pada remot secara acak. "Bu..bukankah kau adalah kekasihku?"

Tanpa Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kalau begitu tunjukan pada seulgi bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Dengan beberapa daging dan ayam dan -ah ini surga namanya.

Sayang sekali dia harus makan sendirian kali ini. Itu karna Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur dan menolak untuk makan malam.

Sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia pasti sedang bersemu sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan kakakku, apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Suara dentingan sendok dipiringnya terhenti. Tergantikan dengan suara gadis menyebalkan pengoda kekasihnya.

Wow itu julukan yang menarik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sunguh. Baekhyun sangat malas untuk merusak cakar-cakar cantiknya dimalam hari. Bisakah gadis ini menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk berduel?

"Kau tau.." Baekhyun melihat gadis itu -Seulgi berjalan mengitari meja kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanya. "Kakakku tampan dan Kaya. Kau pasti hanya memerasnya selama ini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau juga tau bahwa aku menyukai kakakku sendiri. Benar kan?"

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Perlahan dia mulai tau arah pembicaraan gadis dihadapanya.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Kakakku itu pria yang normal. Jauh sebelum mengenal dirimu." Gadis itu menunjuk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Diraihnya telunjuk gadis itu lalu diremasnya dengan kencang hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Dan kuperingatkan padamu. Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari hadapanku." Dan menghembaskan tangan milik seulgi kesamping. "Dan jangan coba-coba mengancamku."

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Selera makannya hilang sudah. Namun sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, dia sempat mendengar seulgi berteriak "Kau akan menyesal! Kau akan kehilangan kakakku dan kakakku akan berpihak padaku! Dengar itu!"

Oh terserah.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah naik kelantai atas. Memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sambil memikirkan cara agar Seulgi memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh untuk Chanyeol.

Tbc.

Sebenernya ini Fanfiction pertama aku dan aku bikin Chapter kkk~ mungkin chapternya gak akan panjang. Atau kalian mau minta dipanjangin/? Wkwk

Oh iya dari awal aku udah bilang ya ff ini banyak bahasa kasarnya. Harap maklumi author yang absurd ini T.T

Aku tunggu respon kalian! Kalo responnya bagus mungkin chapternya bisa aku panjangin ^^

Terimakasih ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

4

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin ketika Chanyeol datang bersama Sehun dan Kai lalu bergabung dimejanya. Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi itu seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?' dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Senyuman yang mengoda.

Uh, Baekhyun merona lagi.

"Oh, kau pasti Luhan dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang disebut namanya segera menganguk dengan gerakan yang hampir sama.

"Aku tau kau ini kekasih Baekhyunie kami~ benar?"

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya. Sampai ia tersadar perkataan Luhan barusan.

"YAK! Apa-apaan dengan pangilanmu itu huh?!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak sadar jika Chanyeol memperhatikanya sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mulai tersadar saat seseorang menguncang bahunya. Itu Jongin. Sedang tersenyum bodoh kepadanya. "Kau bisa melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapanmu itu." Jongin mengoda dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menghadiahi sebuah sikutan diperut Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan?" Chanyeol membuka suara kembali. "Hanya kita-"

"-Dan satu nenek lampir dirumahmu." Baekhyun memotong cepat.

Chanyeol mendelik. "Apa?"

"Ya. Dan satu nenek lampir dirumahmu."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi, kita adakan malam ini. Dirumahku. Aku akan minta pelayanku membuat semua persiapannya. Kalian hanya perlu datang, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun dan beberapa yang lain tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Kau yakin? Hanya perlu datang?" Sehun mengawali dibalas angukan oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin tampak mengetuk dagunya. "Kenapa kita harus mengadakan pesta? Ulangtahunmu masih 3 bulan lagi jika aku tidak salah mengingat."

"Ayolah, ini bukan pesta yang sesunguhnya. Lagipula kita sering mengadakan pesta ingat?"

Sehun menganguk setelah menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya. Sementara yang lain ikut mengangukan kepala 1 per satu.

"Okay. Jadi pukul 7. Dirumahku."

"Deal." Mereka menjawab serempak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedip dalam keterkejutanya. Demi Tuhan dia pulang dan melihat halaman belakangnya sudah dalam keadaan 'Siap untuk berpesta'. Pemangang yang sudah siap. Dengan 1 meja panjang diatas karpet (sepertinya mereka akan duduk diatas rumput yang sudah ditutupi karpet) beberapa piring yang sudah ditata dengan cantik. Semua benar-benar disiapkan dengan cepat. Atau sangat cepat. Baekhyun baru akan berfikir untuk membantu mempersiapkan pesta dirumah dan pada kenyataanya -semua sudah selesai. Dan ini masih pukul 4 sore.

"Apa dirumah ini akan diadakan sebuah pesta?" Suara seorang gadis yang bergumam disampingnya. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya mengejek kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Ya. Teman-temanku akan datang malam ini."

"Oh itu bagus!" Suara seulgi melengking diudara diikuti suara tepuk tangannya. "Aku ikut ya, oppa?"

Tidak. Kau tidak-

"Terserah kau saja."

Apa?!

"Bagus!" Seulgi kembali bertepuk tangan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. "Aku akan bersiap-siap oppa!" Teriaknya. Berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol mengukutinya.

"Apa yang Seulgi katakan padamu, semalam."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kau menguping?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

Chanyeol mengeleng. "Paman Jung bilang, kau dan Seulgi berbicara."

"Aku hanya-" Baekhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memasukan pakaian kotornya kedalam keranjang pakaian. "Memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman disudut bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu."

Chanyeol menganguk sambil mengorek isi tasnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Menatanya di meja belajar.

"Jam berapa Sehun dan Seulgi datang?"

Yang lebih tinggi melihat kearah jam tanganya. "Jam 6.30 .Bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya jika dia sedang pusing karna memikirkan sesuatu hal. "Entahlah. Mungkin sedikit terlambat. Mereka bilang akan mampir untuk membeli sesuatu. Entahlah."

"Seharusnya Sehun dan Jongin menjemput mereka saja. Tidak perlu repot-repot datang sendiri."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan menolaknya. Sunguh. Kecuali jika Sehun dan Jongin memaksa."

Chanyeol menganguk. Membaringkan tubuhnya disofa. "Apa akan ada alkohol untuk nanti malam?"

"Apa kau tidak meminum-"

"Oh tidak tidak. Aku minum."

Chanyeol menganguk singkat. "Aku selalu memasukkan 'itu' disetiap pestaku."

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Chanyeol. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku sangat lelah." Baekhyun bergumam kemudian menutup kedua mata cantiknya.

Ya. Chanyeol benar-benar berfikir bahwa Baekhyun sangatlah cantik. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa berfikir seperti itu terlebih karna dia yakin -dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun pada seorang pria.

Tidak dengen Sehun atau Jongin. Dia sangat yakin itu.

Tapi Baekhyun?

Chanyeol bahkan sempat berfikir bodoh akan mengintip Baekhyun saat pria mungil itu sedang mandi atau saat pria mungil itu sedang berganti pakaian karna siapa tau Baekhyun itu seorang gadis yang menyamar sebagai seorang pria selama ini.

Karna goddamnit! Jantungnya sering kali berdetak abnormal setiap berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Juga -ada hal kecil yang seringkali membuatnya cangung saat pria mungil itu berada disekitarnya.

Bagi Chanyeol yang seorang pengelana cinta -coret ini- ,Chanyeol sudah pasti sangat tau perasaan macam apa yang dirasakanya pada Baekhyun

Itu perasaan suka. Atau bahkan mungkin Cinta.

Tidak. Chanyeol mengeleng kuat. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Sambil merapalkan mantra agar jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan normal kembali. Meskipun dia menyukai sensasi dari jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karna Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin mati sebelum dia menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

Oh god.

Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengecek beberapa hal untuk keperluan barbeque ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Dia melihat arloginya dan segera berlari kearah pintu.

Wow, dia merasa bersemangat setelah tidur.

"Sehun Jongin. Ayo masuk." Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu rumahnya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya melihat siapa yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun dan Jongin. "Luhan? Kyungsoo? Kalian.. Oh kebetulan sekali! Kalian bilang kalian akan datang terlambat." Baekhyun berjalan disamping Luhan dan Kyungsoo setelah mempersilahkan ke dua temannya itu untuk masuk.

Dan abaikan mulut menganga Luhan saat ini.

"Yeah, Jika saja Kai tidak menjemputku."

"Oh?"

"Dan Sehun menjemput Luhan."

"Wow." Baekhyun merespon singkat. Dia terkejut sebenarnya.

"Rumah ini luar biasa!" Luhan mendesis dengan nada sangat bersemangat. Dia terus menerus berdecak kagum sampai Chanyeol memangil mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera memangang dagingnya.

Ketika Baekhyun datang, Seulgi sudah ada disana. Berdiri -atau bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol tampak sibuk memangang beberapa daging.

Luhan mencondongkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun. "Apa itu.. Adik tiri Chanyeol?" Luhan berbisik.

Baekhyun menatap gadis dihadapanya lamat-lamat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan angukan kepala.

"Dia memang terlihat.. Mengerikan."

Baekhyun setuju dengan perkataan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bergelayut dilengan pria lain dengan pakaian seperti itu? Memangnya ini klub malam?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama kai dimeja. Bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga tentunya.

"Hei aku tidak tau jika Seulgi berubah menjadi secantik itu. Dia -sexy dan cantik."

"Maksudmu dia tidak cantik dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Kai mengeleng. "Dia sedikit gemuk dan -yeah, begitulah. Kurasa dia mengabiskan banyak uang untuk bisa memikat Chanyeol." Kai berbisik lebih pelan. Yang lain mencondongkan wajahnya kearah kai sambil sesekali melirik kepada Seulgi dan Chanyeol. "Mungkin karna itu Chanyeol menolaknya dulu."

Baekhyun bungkam. Entah harus berkata apa. Disana. Seulgi tampak cantik dan sexy dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu. Dan lagi. Chanyeol adalah seorang straight. Meskipun Chanyeol bilang dia tidak pernah menyukai Seulgi namun bagaimanapun juga dia merasa iri dengan Seulgi. Dia seorang gadis yang memiliki fisik lumayan bagus. Dan dia -hanya seorang pria dengan penis mengantung diantara kakinya. Yeah.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu vulgar lain kali.

Tak lama Chanyeol, Seulgi dan Sehun datang untuk bergabung. Seulgi masih terus saja menempel pada Chanyeol meskipun Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol merasa risih dengan gadis itu.

Cih. Tidak tau malu.

Sehun menyodorkan gelas berisi alkohol kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera meminumnya. Habis. Sekali tegak.

"Baekhyun kau bisa mati tersedak." Luhan memperingati dan seperti tuli, Baekhyun tidak perduli. Dia memasukan sepotong daging pangang -dari chanyeol- kedalam mulutnya. Lalu minum lagi. Begitulah seterusnya.

Hingga Baekhyun melihat Seulgi menarik tangan Chanyeol. Ditengah-tengah pesta berlangsung.

Beruntung Baekhyun yang masih memiliki kesadaran berinisiatif untuk mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

Disana. Ditepi kolam renang. Baekhyun melihat seulgi berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dia tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi dia melihat dengan jelas jika mereka saling melumat bibir 1 sama lain. Bahkan tangan Chanyeol melecehkan bokong Seulgi dengan kurang ajar.

Baekhyun merasa amarahnya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya di kepala. Dia muak. Dia mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya meningalkan tempat itu. "Bitch!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta meskipun pening dikepalanya belum juga bilang. Dia bahkan menolak saat ada seorang maid yang akan membantunya serta mengatakan oada maid itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membantumu." Sebuah suara khas husky yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa di telinganya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat Chanyeol sedang membereskan beberapa piring. "Kau mengurung diri didalam kamar. Kau merasa pusing?" Chanyeol meletakkan piringnya diatas meja. Kemudian mengulurkan tanganya hendak memeriksa kening Baekhyun namun tangan Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tentu saja Chanyeol merasa janggal dengan sikap Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah bersikap sediam ini pada Chanyeol.

Merasa kesal. Chanyeol menarik pergelangan mungil itu hingga Baekhyun berbalik kepadanya. "Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

"Katakan itu pada pria yang mencium adiknya sendiri." Baekhyun melempar kantung sampah ditanganya kemudian berbalik meningalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Saat itulah Chanyeol mengutuki kebodohanya sendiri.

"Arghhh!"

TBC

Sebenernya ini Fanfiction pertama aku dan aku bikin Chapter kkk~ mungkin chapternya gak akan panjang. Atau kalian mau minta dipanjangin/? Wkwk

Oh iya dari awal aku udah bilang ya ff ini banyak bahasa kasarnya. Harap maklumi author yang absurd ini T.T

Aku tunggu respon kalian! Kalo responnya bagus mungkin chapternya bisa aku panjangin ^^

Terimakasih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

5

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun berangkat kekampus sendiri setelah beberapa hari terakhir dia selalu berangkat bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Dan rasanya sedikit aneh saat hampir semua orang berbisik sambil melihat kearahmu seolah sedang mengosipkanmu.

Tapi toh Baekhyun tidak perduli. Dia tetap melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Ia meletakkan tasnya disamping dimeja membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan menolehkan kepala. Dan menampilkan raut wajah khawatir mereka.

"Chanyeol bilang kau mengurung diri dikamar! Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" Luhan mulai memborongi Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun mengeleng singkat. "Hanya ada.. 1 masalah. Tapi entah mengapa itu sangat menganguku."

Luhan memperhatikan pria mungil dihadapanya dan dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedikit mirip dengan zombie pagi ini. "Kau seperti tidak tidur dengan baik. Lihat. Kantung matamu memiliki kantung mata."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

Kyungsoo disampingnya menepuk di bahunya. "Jadi ada masalah apa?"

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun jadi merasa ragu apakah dia harus menceritakan tentang Chanyeol yang mencium Seulgi pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan atau tidak. Karna well, Baekhyun tidak ingin mereka berdua khawatir mengingat Baekhyun masih tingal bersama Chanyeol. Dan juga, Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah pening kepalanya dengan masalah lain lagi. Cukup masalahnya dengan Chanyeolyang membuat kepalanya pening.

Tapi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari 2 sahabatnya adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Karna jujur saja, Mereka selalu terbuka satu sama lain selama ini. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap terjaga hingga sekarang. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun dari kedua sahabatnya karna, Luhan bisa jadi membunuhnya dan Kyungsoo merebusnya didalam salah satu panci dirumahnya. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya, sangat detail hingga mengapa dia berangkat kekampus sendiri.

Luhan mengebrak meja. Reaksi yang diluar prediksi Baekhyun."Bajingan itu." Luhan sudah bangkit berdiri berniat melabrak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun menahan tanganya.

"Sudahlah lu, ini masalahku. Aku bisa menyelesaikanya sendiri." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Hei! Dia bisa menjadi singa betina jika dia marah!

"Tapi Baek, dia menyakitimu demi tuhan!"

Baekhyun mengeleng. "Bukankah aku hanya kekasih pura-puranya? Lagipula dia straight dan Seulgi adalah seorang gadis. Bukankah itu masuk akal?" Tatapan Baekhyun melembut berharap Luhan akan mendengarkanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. "Baekhyun benar. Biarkan saja dia. Dan biarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikanya sendiri."

Luhan mengalah. Dia kembali menempatkan bokongnya dikursi.

Tak lama, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi masuk kedalam kelas dengan nafas memburu kemudian berlari menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Baek..hyun.." Katanya terengah. Baekhyun menoleh kemudian menatap pria dihadapanya dengan wajah bingung. "Aku mencarimu pagi ini. Mengapa kau tidak bilang akan berangkat duluan?" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan."

"Kau belum sarapan. Ayo." Chanyeol mengengam pergelangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menolaknya bahkan engan melihat wajahnya. Sama seperti kemarin saat dia membantu Baekhyun membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta.

"Aku akan pergi keperpustakaan." Baekhyun bangkit bediri. "Dan kau jangan mengikutiku." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat diwajahnya kemudian melangkah meningalkan kelas.

Chanyeol menengok kearah Kyungsoo dan luhan namun ke dua teman Baekhyun memalingkan wajah darinya. Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Itulah mengapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo engan bahkan untuk menatap wajahnya.

Dengan wajah lesu, Chanyeol melangkah keluar. Toh jika dia mengikuti Baekhyun hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin marah padanya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu bajingan." Jongin berkomentar dengan nada tidak suka saat Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang membuatnya tampak lesu pagi ini.

Oh ayolah dia bahkan belum sempat sarapan.

Chanyeol bersungut-sungut. Kesal. Entah kepada mulut sialan Jongin atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau sudah bicara padanya? Aku melihatnya tampak seperti zombie tadi pagi."

"Yeah aku juga melihatnya. Dan dia menolak sarapan denganku." -padahal aku kelaparan sekarang.

Jongin melompat dari atas meja lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkan bokongnya disana. "Kurasa kau harus bicara padanya. Serius. Dalam kasus ini kau yang bersalah." Ucap Jongin. "Dan kau harus memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak akan melayangkan cakarannya diwajah adikmu." Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya membuka aplikasi game diponselnya dan mulai berteriak seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun meletakkan keningnya dimeja. Menghela nafas panjang dengan perilaku bodoh sahabatnya. "Well, Jongin benar. Kau harus bicara padanya." ucapnya setelah mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar diwajahnya, merasa frustasi dengan apa yang menimpanya pagi ini, Atau karma apa yang menimpanya karna tingkah lakunya.

Oh god.

"Aku akan menyusul Baekhyun."

.

.

Dan Chanyeol melakukanya. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk sampai diperpustakaan. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menumpukan kedua tanganya dikedua pahanya dengan posisi menunduk untuk menentralkan deru nafasnya.

Setelah semuanya kembali normal, kedua matanya berpencar untuk mencari sosok pria mungil yang tampak asik dengan buku yang dibacanya. Disudut ruangan.

Itu dia.

Maka Chanyeol berjalan dan mengambil tempat dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa seseorang sedang memandanginya segera menoleh dan membuka lebar matanya melihat siapa yang duduk didepanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku tidak ingin diikuti. Olehmu." Baekhyun berdesis karna hey, ini perpustakaan man. Jangan berisik atau penjaga perpustakaan akan menendangmu keluar dari tempatnya dan mengingat Baekhyun masih membutuhkan beberapa hal ditempat ini, Baekhyun fikir akan lebih baik jika dia menaati peraturan di tempat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang gila. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak. Pergi sekarang juga."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku yang akan pergi." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri menimbulkan suara decitan nyaring dikursinya disusul suara sssttt dari beberapa mahasiswa. Tuh kan? Sudah kukatakan padamu.

Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Maaf karna aku melakukanya. Aku.. Aku

.. Itu diluar kendaliku." Chanyeol mendesis masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Memastikan agar pria mungil itu tidak lari.

Lagi. Baekhyun menepisnya. Namun pria mungil itu memilih untuk kembali duduk dikursinya. Lagipula dia tidak ingin membuat keributan di perpustakaan. Sunguh. Dia tidak ingin ditendang keluar sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, Chanyeol." Tukas Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja. Menumpuknya menjadi 1 tumpukan. "Angap saja kita ini seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membiayaiku hingga aku lulus dan kau membutuhkanku untuk melengkapi kebohonganmu pada orang tuamu." Baekhyun menarik bukunya dari atas meja kemudian menatap Chanyeol tepat dikedua matanya. "Soal dengan siapa kau menjalin hubungan diluar perjanjian kita, itu bukan urusanku. Begitupun sebaliknya." Ucapnya sebelum meningalkan Chanyeol sendiri ditempat itu.

Chanyeol menarik kasar rambutnya lalu menengelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti pria brengsek sekarang.

Oh sial.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Didepan cermin, pria mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya. Menumpahkan seluruh air matanya disana meskipun dia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi pria lemah seperti ini. Benarkah semua ini karna Chanyeol? Benarkah dia telah menyukai pria bertubuh tinggi itu? Jika tidak mengapa hatinya merasa sesakit ini melihat Chanyeol mencium gadis lain?

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun jatuh pada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan dirinya untuk ikut masuk kedalam kebohongan yang pria itu buat dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan rasa sukanya sementara Chanyeol telah menyukai gadis lain. Seorang gadis. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dikepala Baekhyun saat ini.

Dan hei, mana mungkin kau mencium seorang gadis yang tidak kau sukai jika kau bukanlah seorang yang brengsek?

Atau memang chanyeol seperti itu adannya. Atau memang Chanyeol seorang yang brengsek.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Bukankah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki banyak gadis disekitarnya hanya untuk patner satu malamnya.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh sekarang. Seharusnya dia tau bahwa sejak awal Chanyeol adalah seorang straight. Dan tidak akan pernah mungkin Chanyeol menyukainya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Dia memang terlihat mengerikan. Baekhyun melihat bayangan wajahnya yang mengerika disana.

Dia menghela nafas. Panjang dan berat.

Ribuan kali Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia melakukan hal ini hanya demi dia bisa lulus dari kampus ini dan mengejar cita-citanya.

Dengan kepingan hatinya yang tersisa, Baekhyun melangkah keluar sambil kembali menata kembali kepingan hatinya yang hancur karna ulah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam koper tepat setelah dia pulang dari kuliahnya. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tepat disaat koper terakhirnya selesai, Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dan raut wajahnya berubah panik melihat Baekhyun membereskan semua barangnya.

"Aku ingin pindah kamar." Baekhyun bersuara sebelum yang lebih tinggi bertanya. "Bisa kau tunjukan dimana kamar yang kosong?"

Chanyeol termanggu. Ingin sekali dia menahan Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal dikamarnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi pria yang egois kali ini atau dia akan membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa sedih. Mungkin saja Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kamar disebelah kamarku kosong. Kau bisa pindah kesana jika kau mau."

Tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun mengeret 2 kopernya keluar dari kamar.

 **BLAM.**

Chanyeol terduduk lesu diatas tempat tidurnya. Sisi dimana Baekhyun biasa tidur. Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol mengusapkan lenganya pada seprai ditempat tidurnya. Merasakan bagaimana tekstur lembut seprei itu mengelitik telapak tangannya. Sambil mengingat jika Baekhyun pernah berbaring disana.

Bahkan aroma Baekhyun masih tertingal dibantalnya.

Chanyeol meringis. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Jika saja dia tidak bertindak ceroboh hingga menikmati ciuman Seulgi saat itu, Baekhyun tidak akan pergi. Mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bantal Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Aroma Baekhyun selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan dia menyukai itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pria mungil itu hingga dia sadar bahwa dia telah memberikan hatinya pada pria mungil itu.

Ditempat yang sama Baekhyun sedang menata beberapa barangnya kedalam lemari hingga tanganya menyentuh baju yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Baju pertama. Sebuah hodie putih yang dia kenakan untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Chanyeol kala itu.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Jari-jarinya mencengram kuat baju ditanganya hingga tanpa sadar dia kembali menangis.

Ini bahkan belum ada 1 jam dia berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah merindukan Chanyeol berada disekitarnya.

Meskipun berkali-kali Baekhyun membuat tekat yang kuat untuk bersikap tenang dihadapan Chanyeol, tekatnya selalu runtuh disaat dia sendiri seperti ini. Kenyataanya dia bahkan tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol. Dia hanya.. Marah. Kepada Chanyeol juga kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kepada dirinya karna dia tidak bisa menahan perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol bahkan berani menyukai pria sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa benar-benar bodoh bahkan hatinya sempat mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudah tergiur dengan tawaran Chanyeol sampai akhirnya dia terjebak dengan kesepakatan yang dia buat sendiri.

Jika saja dia tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak harus merasakan perih dihatinya melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan gadis lain sekalipun.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai. Menengelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya dengan 1 tangan mengcengkram erat hodie pemberian Chanyeol. Dan menangis sepuasnya berharap Chanyeol tidak akan mendengar suara tangisannya.

.

.

Sudah stu minggu penuh terhitung sejak Baekhyun bersikap diam kepada Chanyeol. Meski Baekhyun tidak benar-benar bersikap seperti itu disaat diam-diam dia masih memperhatikan Chanyeol. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Dia selalu berangkat kekampus dengan wajah lesu. Senyumannya menghilang sejak dia melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan Seulgi dan ketika Baekhyun kembali mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun kembali merasakan sakit didadanya. Rasanya sesak. Seolah kau akan kehilangan nafasmu sebentar lagi. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menangis dikamar mandi kampus atau dikamarnya sendiri.

Perubahan sikap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan merasa iba. Bukan sekali dua kali Luhan ingin melayangkan tinjunya didepan wajah Chanyeol agar pria itu sadar dengan sikap brengseknya dan bukan sekali dua kali Kyungsoo menahannya dengan alasan Baekhyun akan marah jika Luhan melakukanya. Alhasil Luhan kembali memendam rasa marahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, kita pergi kekedai eskrim setelah ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan tepat setelah mata kuliah terakhir mereka selesai.

Baekhyun meresponnya dengan angukan tanpa minat. Dia memilih menunduk sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Biasanya Baekhyun yang paling semangat untuk membeli es krim strawberry kesukaanya disana seolah Baekhyun mengantungkan hidunya untuk 1 mangkuk es krim disana. Dan kali ini berbeda. Pria mungil itu bahkan hanya mengaduk tanpa minat eskrim stawberry pesanannya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tanganya, mengusap lembut pungung Baekhyun. "Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada kami?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menandangi Luhan juga Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Melihat keyakinan dimata Luhan juga Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memilih untuk menceritakannya semuanya kepada kedua sahabatnya berharap hatinya akan sedikit lega setelah itu.

"Dia bersikap sangat dingin kepada Seulgi sekarang."

"Seulgi masih mengodanya?" Luhan bertanya sambil memasukkan es krin vanilanya kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun menganguk. "Kurasa Chanyeol tidak meresponnya. Dia.. Dia terlihat kacau. Aku melihatnya bangun terlambat akhir-akhir ini. Dia banyak mengurung diri didalam kamar dan melupakan makan malamnya." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia kembali mengaduk-aduk eskrimnya. "Sehun dan Jongin sempat mengirim pesan padaku. Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka bilang Chanyeol mengacaukan nilai mata kuliahnya. Dan mereka bilang jika Chanyeol seperti ini terus, Itu tidak akan bagus untuk Chanyeol. Dia bisa mendapat surat peringatan atau lebih parahnya dia bisa dikeluarkan." Baekhyun kembali menunduk kemudian meremas celananya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini sudah 1 minggu dan aku.. Aku belum bisa berbicara padanya.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa. Meskipun dia selalu mengirim pesan 'minta maaf' padaku bahkan menelfonku sampai beberapa kali dalam sehari. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Baekhyu terbata. Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sampai Kyungsoo meletakkan tanganya dipundak Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu sedikit tenang.

"Dengarkan aku Baek. Hanya kau yang bisa memaafkan sikap Chanyeol." Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Berhentilah menyiksa diri kalian dan bicaralah satu sama lain." Tambahnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela sambil memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Sudah saatnya dia mengakhiri ini. Sudah saatnya dia berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun akan mencoba. "Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya diatas tenpat tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari berniat akan menganti pakaiannya sampai dia mendengar suara gaduh dihalaman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Dia meraih pakaian milikknya, memakainya dengan gerakan cepat kemudian berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Kau menyalahkanku atas semua in?! Kulihat kau menikmatinya!"

Mendengar suara seulgi yang membentak, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disalah 1 pilar runah Chanyeol. Dia mengamati dari tenpat persembunyianya.

"Kau tau aku mabuk saat melakukannya! Aku bahkan baru teringat setelah Baekhyun mengatakannya!" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang meningikan suaranya.

" Jadi semua ini tentang Baekhyun?!"

"Ya! Dan semua ini karna kau." Chanyeol menujuk tepat didepan wajah Seulgi. Seulgi menepisnya dengan segera.

"Apa hebatnya Baekhyun Dibandingkan aku?! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku melakukan semua ini agar kau juga mencintaiku!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya melihat Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Dia terlihat frustasi dan lelah. "Tapi aku mencintai Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya. Dan jika jau berfikir bisa melakukan ini lagi padaku atau Baekhyun aku akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini." Ucapnya. Sangat berat dan penuh penekanan. Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol sama lelahnya dengan dirinya.

Seulgi terdiam. Ia membuang wajahnya kesamping. Terlihat marah dan kesal namun raut wajah angkuhnya tidak pernah hilang.

"Aku melindungimu dari ayah karna kau adalah adikku dan kuharap kau tidak melebihi batasmu lagi, Seulgi." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari tempat seulgi berada.

Beruntung Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada pilar jadi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya disana bahkan tersenyum setelah hatinya merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya dan meningikan suaranya pada Seulgi.

Baekhyun menatap pungung Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Lagi. Jantungnya kembali berdetak upnormal dan kali ini Baekhyun menyukai sensasi saat jantungnya berdetak cepat karna Chanyeol.

TBC

Kkk Updatenya lama yaaa.. maaf deh author bener-bener bingung bagi waktu antara kerja sama nulis fanfic. Disini siapa yang udah kerja angkat kakinya /eh?/

Kadang juga ide dikepala Authr tiba-tiba hilang~ huhu U.U

Hahaha maafkan author ini kalau banyak typo bertebaran. Author udah berusaha ilangin kok, suer. Ehe.

Semoga jalan ceritanya kali ini nggak ngecewain kalian~ muahehehe salam Chanbaek ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

6

Malamnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya atau apapun. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Yang dia kerjakan sepanjang malam hanya berdiri dibalkon hingga larut malam sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Begitu setiap hari. Dia tidak perduli jika nanti pihak kampus akan mengeluarkanya. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi disaat Baekhyun masih menghantui fikirannya. Juga rasa bersalah itu masih menyelimuti hatinya.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya didalam saku celannya. Menekan speed dial nomor 1 dan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

Hanya beberapa kali nada dering hingga suara tut tut yang cepat. Menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang menjawab pangilan darinya. Selalu seperi ini setiap harinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengetikan beberapa kata pada ponselnya. Setelah mengirimkannya pada orang itu dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya disaku celananya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tersentak ditempatnya dan segera memutar tubunya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dan benar saja. Baekhyun berdiri disana. Membawa nampan berisi makanan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tidak. Sangat lebar.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu. Paman Jung bilang kau selalu melewatkan makan malammu." Baekhyun meletakkan nampan yang dibawahnya diatas kursi dibalkon Chanyeol. Memang benar jika paman Jung merasa khawatir dengan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun jauh lebih khawatir dari paman jung mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya berdiri disamping Chanyeol kemudian menatap kedepan. Tersenyum melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu diseoul.

"Aku merindukan balkon ini. Disini sangat indah." Baekhyun bergumam sementara Chanyeol hanya termangu seperti orang bodoh. Dia tidak percaya akhirnya Baekhyun berbicara padanya. Dia benar-benar merindukan pria mungil itu.

"Aku suka tempat ini. Dengan kau berdiri disini sepanjang malam dan aku melihatmu dari atas tempat tidur karna aku tidak tahan dingin." Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol kemudian menundukan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku.. Kurasa.. Aku bersikap kekanakan." Demi tuhan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri juga kegugupan didalam dirinya. Padahal dia mati-matian menyiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan semuanya menguap entah kemana ketika dia melihat Chanyeol. "Aku membuatmu kacau seperti ini.. Aku.." Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

Akhirnya. Chanyeol berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Lihat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu sangat pas dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf disini. Semua adalah salahku. Aku minta maaf Baek. Sunguh.." Chanyeol merasakan Bekhyun menganguk dalam dekapannya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Kembalilah Baekhyun. Kamar ini juga milikmu."

Yang lebih kecil melingkarkan tanganya dipingang Chanyeol kemudian menganguk disertai senyuman diwajahnya meski Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi kali ini. Ditambah senyuman diwajah mereka dan gadis-gadis yang masih mengosip satu sama lain sama seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai didepan kelasnya. Tak lupa mengusak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun sebelum dia pergi.

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi." Kyungsoo membuka suara melihat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya dengan wajah ceria. "Jadi, kalian sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun menganguk cepat. "Dia bahkan mengatakan dia mencintaiku didepan Seulgi."

"God. Tidak mungkin." Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aish aku serius lu! Mereka bertengkar hebat dan aku mengintip. Dan kau tau? Chanyeol mengatakannya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Astaga Baek pipimu bersemu!" Luhan menunjuk tepat di kedua pipi Baekhyun membuat yang lebih mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lu berhentilah mengodanya." Kyungsoo menengahi. "Nah kau merasa lega?"

Baekhyun menganguk cepat. Dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. "Ayo kekedai eskrim. Aku merasa kasihan pada eskrim strawberryku. Aku mengabaikannya 1 minggu kemarin."

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Nanti setelah kita selesai ujian, Baek."

"Astaga ujian! Aku lupa!"

.

.

Biarkan Baekhyun menyebut ini takdir. Atau apapun yang bermaksud sama dengan itu. Karna dia tidak tau jika Chanyeol juga berada dikedai eskrim siang ini bersama Jongin juga Sehun. Pria betelingga lebar itu tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan telinganya ketika melihat baekhyun masuk kedalam kedai eskrim bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya yang mana membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap kearahnya kemudian membuang wajahnya malu.

"Haruskah kita duduk disebelah sana Kyung?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya mengoda Baekhyun.

"Ti -tidak." Baekhyun menyela cepat. "Kita duduk di.. Sana." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah kursi disamping jendela. Tempat favoritnya. Dan itu berjarak sekitar 1 bangku dengan tempat Chanyeol duduk.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghela nafas hampir bersamaan. Mereka mengikuti kemana Baekhyun memilih tenpat duduk.

Baekhyun sangat mengutuk Chanyeol juga senyuman idiotnya itu. Yang mana membuat hampir seluruh orang diruangan memperhatikan kearahnya. Sial.

"Ah Baekhyun. Apakah kalian.. Benar-benar berpacaran? Maksudku. Berpacaran sunguhan. Oke." Luhan mendengus. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Baekhyun menganguk singkat kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak. Maksudku kami tidak."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah meja Chanyeol bermaksud melihat Chanyeol disana tapi hei! Apa yang dia dapatkan?! Jongin mengerling padanya. MENGERLING DEMI TUHAN!

Kyungsoo ingin muntah saja rasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Ya dia baik. Atau tidak sama sekali karna Jongin terus menatap kearahnya.

"Kurasa dia tertarik denganmu."

What the f*ck.

Luhan tersenyum menampilkan semua giginya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Kyungsoo. "Serius! Dia menatapmu terus Kyung~"

"Katakan itu pada pria yang kemarin malam berkencan dengn sehun."

"Apa?! I -itu bukan kencan. Aku hanya menemaninya menonton film! Hanya itu."

"Hanya menonton film, huh? Sambil berpegangan tangan?!"

"Hey aku tidak!"

Baekhyun menukikkan alisnya tajam kemudian melipat kedua tanganya dan menatap heran kearah dua manusia yang sedang berdebat didepannya.

"Guys. Ada yang kukewatkan disini? Atau.. Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan membeku. Membeku bukan membeku seperti es, oke.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu! Aku tau itu hmphhhh-"

"Mother of god!" Luhan mendesis ditengah aksinya membekap mulut serampangan Baekhyun.

"Hmphhh! Mpphh!"

"Tidak jika kau masih berteriak seperti orang gila." Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dan mendapati Chanyeol juga teman-temannya melihat kearah mejanya. "Dan membuat Chanyeol dan 2 temannya melihat kita. Serius. Berhentilah Baek."

Baekhyun diam. Dengan padangan tidak terima. Dan Luhan melepaskan tanganya yang sekarang bercampur dengan liur Baekhyun. "Menjijikan."

"Katakan. Padaku. Sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun disertai penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. "Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal 1 sama lain."

Luhan membuang tissue yang dia pakai membersihkan tanganya kesembarang tempat. "Baekhyun, aku dan Kyungsoo berteman sejak kami berada di semester 1, sayang." Luhan menjawab.

"Bitch."

Luhan menampilkan wajah bodohnya. "Apa? Itu benar! Bahkan kau juga teman kami!" Luhan cemberut. Itu hanya pura-pura, oke?

"Maksudku kau dan sehun." Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan dengan wajah garangnya. "Lalu kau dan Jongin." Kemudian menujuk Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Katakan." Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Dia menguntitku." Kyungsoo menjawab lebih dulu. "Terserah kau menyebutnya apa tapi dia menguntitku. Dia -entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku. Dia mengirim pesan seperti orang gila setiap harinya. Atau lebih tepatnya sejak pesta dirumah Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah meja Chanyeol lagi. Beruntung Jongin sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kemudian dia melihat Jongin menoleh padanya lalu mengerling lagi sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Oh tuhan.

"Dia suka padamu." Baekhyun menjawab asal lalu memasukkan 1 sendok ice cream strawberry kemulutnya.

"Dia mengangguku, Baek."

"Karna dia menyukaimu. Dan mengapa kau baru mengatakanya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo melempar pungungnya bersandar pada kursi. " Kau sedang dalam masalah Baek. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan ini padamu."

"Cih, pengertian sekali." Luhan berdecih diakhir kalimat dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Tidak bisakah hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan lagi?

"Hentikan. Kalian hentikan." Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Dan kau Lu, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak."

"Fuck Lu!"

"Aku hanya menemani Sehun menonton film, okay? Film." Romantis. Luhan menambahkan dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau memerah."

"Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak."

"Ya kau iya. Dan kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Kali ini disertai senyuman malu malu memuakan dari Luhan.

"Yeah, Bitch." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan gerakan yang hampir bersamaan.

"Apa? Itu bukan berkencan secara resmi, oke? Kami hanya berteman."

"Terserah." Bekhyun mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Sunguh, berdebat dengan Luhan adalah hal yang melelahkan.

"Oke, kami sudah mengatakanya Baek. Sekarang giliran kau." Luhan melipat tanganya didada.

"Guys, aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya malas. "Katakan itu pada pria bodoh disana." Luhan mengedikkan dagu dan Baekhyun segera mengikuti arah yang Luhan tunjukan.

Demi tuhan Baekhyun menyesal telah menuruti perkataan konyol Luhan.

Atau pria disanalah yang lebih konyol. Disana. Chanyeol menulis disebuah kertas. Tulisan yang sangat besar hingga semua orang ditempat itu bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Atau sangat jelas.

PULANG BERSAMAKU, CANTIK?

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak membunuh Chanyeol dan membuangnya kejalan tol nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau mengelikan."

"Dan tampan."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol. Niatnya melayangkan protes seketika batal.

Oke, untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis dengan pria tampan disampingnya. Saat Chanyeol menyetir, entah mengapa pria itu terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan. Dengan setelan casual juga ekspresinya saat sedang serius menatap kearah jalan. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Beruntung karna Chanyeol dianugrahi wajah yang tampan juga ekonomi yang jauh dari kata cukup. Artinya dia kaya. Oke? Jadi Baekhyun tidak akan mempermasalahkan ketololannya. Juga sikap konyolnya.

Oke. Baekhyun mempermasalahkanya, sedikit.

"Nah, kita sampai princess." Chanyeol menoleh. Mendapati Baekhyun mengerjap imut. Baekhyun segera meraih tasnya lalu memutar tubuhnya hendak keluar dari mobil Chanyeol sebelum sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tanganya, hingga tubunya berbalik dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel ah tidak, melumat bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Itu bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya sambil berusaha mencerna hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Itu bibir Chanyeol. Itu berarti Chanyeol sedang menciumnya. Menciumnya. Oke kapital. MENCIUMNYA. ATAU MELUMATNYA.

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh tinggi itu sesaat setelah kesadarannya kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya setengah linglung.

"Menciummu."

"Bodoh." Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun melesat meningalkan Chanyeol. Berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya -atau kamar chanyeol- kemudian mengunci pintunya dan memerosotkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. Dengan senyuman bodoh tercetak diwajahnya. Sunguh, ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Baekhyun meremas kaos depannya.

Didalam sana, jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan yang mengila. Lagi.

.

.

.

"Ayah sudah pulang? Ayah bilang akan lama disana." Sekedar informasi, Chanyeol sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Menikmati teh sorenya bersama sang ayah.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat. Kakakmu belum pulang?"

Chanyeol mengeleng kemudian menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Dia pasti betah berlama-lama disana." Ayah Chanyeol mendengus. "Bagaimana dengan Seulgi? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol terdiam. Dia bisa saja berkata 'iya dan dia mencoba untuk mengodaku' agar Ayahnya menendang Seulgi keluar dari rumah. Namun jika diingat-ingat lagi, bagaimanapun juga Seulgi adalah adik tirinya. Mereka berbagi ayah yang sama sekarang. Ini rumit. Chanyeol berfikir.

"Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia terlihat murung. Dia hanya mengurung diri dikamar seharian. Dia menolak sarapannya juga makan siangnya."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Memang sebenarnya dia sudah tidak lagi bertatap wajah dengan Seulgi sejak Chanyeol mengakui perasaanya kepada Baekhyun. Dia baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Kurasa kau harus bicara denganya."

Bicara? Dengannya? Dan membuat hubunganya dengan Baekhyun kembali memburuk? Oh tidak. Tidak tidak.

Chanyeol mengeleng. Meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja. "Kurasa itu.. Masalah pribadinya. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, ayah."

"Kau kakaknya, Chanyeol."

"Jika Yoora noona kembali aku akan meminta dia bicara dengan Seulgi. Mereka sama sama wanita, ayah."

Tuan Park mengangukan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. "Kau benar. Dan bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dimana dia?"

"Dia-" Dikamar. Berkutat dengan semua eyelinernya. "Mungkin tidur. Terakhir kali kulihat dia sedang tidur."

Tuan Park menganguk lagi. Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga Tuan Park kembali membuka suara. "Chanyeol, nikahi Baekhyun secepatnya."

Beruntung karna Chanyeol tidak menyemburkan teh yang baru diminumnya kewajah ayahnya.

"A -apa?"

"Berapa lama lagi ayah akan menunggumu menikah? Ayah lihat dia -pemuda yang baik. Dan..Mengairahkan."

"Ayah." Chanyeol melayangkan wajah malasnya pada sang ayah. Sunguh, ayahnya semakin gila setelah menikah dengan ibu tirinya. Atau karena mereka tinggal di NewYork?

"Ayah bercanda." Yang lebih tua tertawa. "Kalian sudah tinggal bersama. Apalagi yang kalin tunggu?"

Masalahnya adalah, Baekhyun bukan kekasih sunguhanku. Dia hanya berpura-pura. That's the problem.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkirnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Kemudian memijat pelipisnya sendiri. "Tunggulah sampai kami lulus kuliah, ayah."

"Tidak. Ayah tau kau, Chanyeol." Sergah Tuan Park. "Kau dan semua sifat playboy mu itu."

"Kau fikir dari siapa aku mewariskan sifat itu?" Ucap Chanyeol setengah menyindir.

Tuan Park mengeleng tegas. "Kau harus membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun atau ayah yang akan membujuknya sendiri."

Chanyeol diam. Sebenarnya dia berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya.

"Ayah serius Chanyeol. Menikah." Tuan Park mematenkan.

Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun akan membunuhku.

Akan lebih baik jika dia tertelan hidup-hidup didalam tanah.

Chanyeol berkomat-kamit.

Tbc

Author sekali update langsung update dua yak! ^^ Gimana? Kemarin greget sama Chanyeolnya kan?  
Gimana kalo buat chap yang ini?

Seperti biasa jangan lupa review sayang/? Muehehehe ^^ Author usahain Update lebih cepet lagi, oke?

Salam Chanbaek ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

7

"Apa kau bilang?! Menikah?! Maksudmu menikah secara resmi? Dengan pendeta? Digereja?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya diakhir. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak membekap mulut yang lebih mungil. Karna -astaga suara Baekhyun bisa saja terdengar hingga diluar kamar mereka!

"Diam dan aku akan melepaskamu. Biarkan aku melanjutkan ucapanku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun diam. Dengan tatapan sinis. Chanyeol menarik tanganya dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ayah meminta kita untuk-"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Tidak." Baekhyun mengeleng tegas. "A -aku disini untuk menjadi kekasih bayaranmu. Bukan istri bayaranmu." Baekhyun mendadak menjadi gagap. Setengah dari hatinya menolak mulutnya untuk berkata demikian. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karna dia tau Chanyeol menyukainya. Atau mungkin karna dia –mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Entahlah.

Chanyeol menempatkan bokongnya diatas kasur kemudian menundukan wajah nya frustasi. "Bantu aku memikirkan alasan dan keluar dari masalah ini." Erangnya di akhir kalimat. "Dan Demi Tuhan berhentilah berjalan bolak balik Baekhyun!"

"Aku sedang berfikir. Dan ini caraku berfikir." Baekhyun menyahut tidak terima.

Chanyeol membuat gestur menyerah dengan kedua tangan diatas kepalanya. "Kita menikah saja."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. "Kau gila? Ba -bagaimana bisa? Kita bahkan belum lulus!"

Sialan, kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?! Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menolak jika kita sudah lulus?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya mengoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Hentikan. Kau sinting." Ucapnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Diam diam tersenyum.

Baekhyun bodoh.

"Wow. Kau terlihat cantik saat merona." Baekhyun tersentak kemudian memutar kepalanya kesamping. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan wajah tampan sialanya sedikit condong kedepan untuk melihat wajah merona Baekhyun. Baekhyun panik.

"A -apa? Aku tidak merona!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tanganya di pipi. Pipi sialan. Jantung sialan. Baekhyun ingin menengelamkan diri saja rasannya.

Baekhyun masih mengutuki dirinya sendiri -yang cepat merona dengan bodohnya- sampai dia mendengar suara decit pintu disusul dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Ayah memangil kalian untuk turun." Itu seulgi. Berdiri dengan pijama kebesaran bergambar kelinci berwarna baby pink. Benarkah pijama itu kebesaran? Atau memang Seulgi yang semakin kurus?

Oh benarkah itu Seulgi? Dia tampak -

"Buruk." Ucap Baekhyun setelah Seulgi menutup pintunya kembali

"Huh, kau bilang apa Baek?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau tidak lihat? Seulgi terlihat sangat buruk."

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu. Memberikan gestur seakan dia tidak perduli. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia perduli. Sedikit. Karna Seulgi adalah adiknya.

Oke bagaimanapun juga Seulgi adalah adik tirinya.

"Baiklah. ini waktunya. Kurasa aku harus.. uh, pakaian apa yang cocok untukku?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang membongkar lemarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya lemari mereka.

Chanyeol merasakan pening dikepalanya ketika dia melihat baju-baju Baekhyun berterbangan kemana-mana.

"Kau bagus dengan pakaian itu." Chanyeol menginterupsi. Berharap Baekhyun akan menghentikan aksinya mengacaukan isi lemari mereka. "Kau bukannya akan bertemu presiden, Baek. Ayo."

Baekhyun menatap pada kaos rumahan serta celana training miliknya.

Dengan 1 tanganya, Chanyeol menyeret tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Sambil berharap pakaian itu sudah kembali pada tempatnya saat mereka kembali nanti.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tau apakah ada hari yang lebih buruk lagi dari pada hari ini selama dia hidup dibumi. Berkali-kali pria bermata doe itu membuang nafasnya dengan suara yang well, cukup menggangu. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo mendapatkan hari sialnya saat ini lebih baik kalian bertanya pada pria berkulit hitam dengan senyum bodohnya yang setia mengekor kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi.

Bahkan saat Kyungsoo membeli beberapa keperluan bulanannya.

"Kurasa shampo merk ini bagus. Apa kau akan membelinya?" Pria itu tampak menimang shampo ditanganya.

Kyungsoo merampas shampo yang berada ditangan Jongin dengan kasar. "Aku selalu mengunakan ini. Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Kemudian memasukan shampo itu kedalam troli. "Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Dan berlalu dari hadapan Jongin.

Jongin berlari untuk menyusul Kyungsoo kemudian melambatkan langkahnya ketika dia berdiri disamping pria mungil itu. "Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Please, kau bukan polisi."

"Aku hanya menjadi polisi untukmu."

Jongin dan mulut manisnya. Kyungsoo memberika gestur seakan dia ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkan bodyguard."

Kyungsoo melirik dan mendapati Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengabaikanya. Dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat merk deterjen apa yang akan dia beli.

"Tidak." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah merk deterjen kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya namun saat Jongin tidak juga melepaskan deterjen itu dari tanganya, Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangan matanya pada Jongin.

Pria itupun sedang menatapnya. Tanpa senyuman konyolnya. Sebuah tatapan yang sendu dan Kyungsoo benci melihat bagaimana keseriusan di dalam tatapan mata Jongin. "Kau tau, aku ini sulit melepaskan hal yang sudah sangat kusukai."

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak merona. Terlebih saat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan selembut itu.

Kyungsoo kembali pada kesadaranya saat Jongin melepaskan gengamanya dari deterjen yang dipegangnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu meningalkan Jongin.

Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Kyungsoo telah menolak keberadaanya-

"Jongin ayo! Kau harus membantuku memilih beberapa barang lagi!" -atau tidak.

Jongin melebarkan senyumanya selebar telingga Chanyeol. Dia segera berlari untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kyungsoo sambil berteriak layaknya seorang idiot. "Ay ay kapten!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat tingkah konyol pria disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Percayalah padaku. Ini enak Lu."

Luhan memberengut menatap minuman yang Sehun sebut dengan 'bubble tea' ditanganya.

"Aku ingin milkshake. Bukan bubble bubble ini!" kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Uh, Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Luhan saat ini.

Atau Luhan akan melempar bubble tea ditanganya kewajahnya.

"Ayo bertaruh."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jika ini enak kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

Luhan mendelik dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Oh tuhan peraturan konyol macam apa itu?!"

Sehun menangapinya dengan sebuah seringai. "Jika tidak maka aku tidak akan mengangumu lagi. Deal?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang kemudian membalas uluran tangan sehun.

Dia meminum bubble teanya.

Manis. Ini seribu kali lebih enak dari pada milkshake! Luhan berfikir.

Melihat ekspresi Luhan, pria itu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengoda Luhan. "Kau menyukainya."

"Uh ini enak!" Luhan meminum bubble teanya dengan tegukan besar. Sehun kembali menyeringai.

"Kita harus membeli minuman ini lagi dan kau harus mengantarku!" Luhan kembali menyesap habis minuman itu dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Ah, ini baru minuman surga dunia. Luhan bermonolog lagi.

"Well, Nyonya Oh Luhan. Kau adalah kekasihku mulai sekarang."

Surga dunia Luhan lenyao seketika.

"Ap -Nyonya?! Dan apa-apaan itu kekasih?!" Yang lebih mungil menyahut tidak terima.

"Ingat perjanjian kita?"

"Jangan menyeringai. Kau mengerikan."

Luhan membuang wajahnya kesamping. Wajah dengan pipi yang memerah. "Dan jangan menganti margaku- Hey! Lepaskan aku Sehun!"

"Ayo! nanti bubble teanya habis sayang!"

"Sayang pantatku?! Yak!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Pergilah. Aku merasa buruk sekarang." Baekhyun menengelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Mengamati pria mungil yang tampak murung itu untuk beberapa detik.

"Jangan menganguku atau aku akan membakar seluruh koleksi kaset pornomu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. "Hey! Darimana kau tau?!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudia menoleh pada pria disampingnya. "Aku menemukan itu dibawah tempat tidur ini." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang kelewat datar.

What the fuck.

"Seharusnya kau punya tempat yang lebih aman. Didalam lemari misalnya. Kamu bisa membawa kunci lemarimu-"

"Oke oke. Aku akan menyingkirkanya nanti. Sekarang mari bicara tentang dirimu."

Baekhyun menengelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan fikirkan perkataan ayahku. Dia-"

"-Dia meminta kita segera menikah. Menikah Chanyeol demi tuhan." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Dan menengelamkan wajahnya kembali diantara kedua lututnya. "Pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Aku akan bicara pada ayahku. Aku janji."

Bekhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya suara erangan yang Chanyeol dengar. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meningalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Meskipun begitu, ini adalah kesalahannya. Dan dia harus meluruskan hal ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Dia merasa benar-benar buruk bahkan hanya untuk berangkat kekampus. Jika boleh dia ingin tengelam saja dibalik selimut. Menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan tidur . Itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan dari pada berkutat dengan setumpuk buku sialan seperti sekarang ini.

"Berhenti memasang wajah murung. Kau terlihat jelek."

Oh terdengar seperti pujian dipagi hari.

"Terimakasih Lu. Sunguh." Baekhyun memasang wajah malasnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Chanyeol membakar seluruh koleksi eyelinermu? Atau Seulgi masih mencoba mengesekkan bokongnya dipenis Chanyeol? Apa?"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam kepada Luhan. "Ini bukan tentang eyeliner atau bokong atau apalah itu. Ini tentang pernikahan." Baekhyun mengerutu. "Ayah Chanyeol memintaku segera menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"WHAT?!" Kyungsoo dan Luhan berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Tapi kalian-"

Baekhyun menariki rambutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo sempat bergidik jika rambut itu akan lepas dari kepala Baekhyun. "Itu dia masalahnya Kyung! Ayahnya bilang aku bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol dan tetap melanjutkan kuliah kami." Ucapnya dengan pekikan yang cukup mengangu ditelinga.

Beruntung karna Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah biasa mendengarkan lengkingan buruk temannya itu.

"Tunggu. Bukankah kau benar-benar menyukai Chayeol?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "A -aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu!" Protesnya disusul dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kedepan.

"Katakan itu pada pipi meronamu, sayang."

Terimakasih lagi Luhan. Sunguh.

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ini semua demi melanjutkan beasiswaku disini, okay? Aku tidak.." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapanya kemudian mendesah panjang. "Baiklah" Baekhyun menyerah dengan egonya. "Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak memintaku secara resmi menjadi kekasihnya."

Told ya.

Luhan menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Bodoh. Kau saja yang mengatakanya. Bukankah kau dengar Chanyeol mengatakan pada Seulgi bahwa dia mencintaimu? So? Masalah terpecahkan."

"Terpecahkan pantatmu." Baekhyun mengerang. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakanya lebih dulu Lu. Sunguh. Seharusnya dia yang mengatakanya padaku!"

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo tampak memasang wajah berfikir. "Mungkin dia belum yakin dengan perasaanya padamu, Baek. Kusarankan padamu untuk memberinya waktu."

"Dan pernikahan itu?"

Kyungsoo berfikir lagi. "Masih ada waktu kan?"

Baekhyun menganguk lemas setelahnya.

Oh dia benci menunggu sesuatu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Chanyeol memberinya sebuah kertas. Berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna emas diatasnya.

Tanpa bertanya, Baekhyun membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"Ini undangan? Pesta ulang tahun?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Yep."

"Disini tertulis, Tao. Siapa itu Tao?" Baekhyun meletakkan undangan itu diatas tempat tidur. Disampingnya.

Chanyeol tampak membongkar isi lemarinya. Baekhyun menebak pria itu sedang mencari baju yang pas untuk datang kepesta Tao. "Dia temanku. Atau lebih tepatnya, Anaknya teman bisnis ayahku. Kami saling mengenal saat ayahku diundang perjamuan makan malam dirumah Tao." Chanyeol menarik sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam. "Kami tidak terlalu akrab, sebenarnya. Hanya orang tua kami." Kemudian menarik setelan jas berwarna hitam juga celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Oh pria ini pintar memilih pakaian yang akan membuatnya terlihat semakin 'Hot'

"Dan kau memintaku ikut denganmu?"

Chanyeol menganguk setelah menutup kembali lemarinya. "Kau kekasihku disini. Tentu saja kau harus ikut."

Baekhyun meringis. Dia. Seorang Byun Baekhyun akan terjebak didalam sebuah pesta bersama anak-anak konglomerat dikorea. Wow. Itu keren. Dan sedikit menyeramkan.

Hal yang menganggu dikepala Baekhyun adalah -tentang etika. Cara mereka makan, cara mereka minum, bahkan cara mereka tertawa.

Dan Baekhyun rasa, dia tidak cukup siap untuk itu.

"Chanyeol, uh bisakah ku datang sendiri? Maksudku, undangan itu untukmu kan? Bahkan ada namamu disana." Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan. Dan seharusnya dia tau bahwa Chanyeol akan tetap pada pendirianya.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut dan aku sudah meminta paman Jung mencari pakaian yang cocok untukmu. Pestanya malam ini."

Baekhyun mendesah lega.

Terjebak dengan sekumpulan anak kaya bahkan tidak pernah terlintas difikiranya.

Untuk kesekian kali dalam 1 hari, Baekyun mendesah panjang dan berfikir bagaimana mungkin kehidupannya berubah drastis hanya dalam 1 malam saja?

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak tau banyak tentang etika dan apapun itu, Chanyeol. Sunguh." Baekhyun melengkungkan sudut bibirnya kebawah. "Aku akan mengacaukan nama baik ayahmu."

Wow, itu terdengr sedikit menakutkan.

Chanyeol memutari ranjangnya kemudian menempatkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan senyuman menawan yang -demi Tuhan! Berhentilan tersenyum. BERHENTI TERSENYUM!

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik baik saja. Aku disisimu."

Sedikit banyak kata-kata penyemangat dari Chanyeol membuat percaya dikirinya bangkit kembali. Juga membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang.

Dia bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya sekarang.

"Baik. Aku ikut. Dan pastikan kau selalu berada disisiku. Aku.. Tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali kau."

"Tentu. Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan dirimu karna tidak bisa membedakan mana minuman keras dan mana minuman biasa." Chanyeol menyeringai diakhir kalimat.

Baekhyun mencibir disamping Chanyeol merasa itu sebuah penghinaan untuknya. "Baik baik terserah kau saja. Yang penting jangan pergi dari sisiku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, Nyonya Park." Chanyeol mengedip nakal.

Baekhyun melotot dwngan wajar kesal yang berlebihan. "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DAN AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBAKAR KASET-KASET SIALANMU ITU CHANYEOL!"

Tbc

HOLAAAAA~ Author gaje balik lagi ^^ seneng gak kalian? Seneng gak?!

Muehehe jiwa fujoshi author lagi balik akhir-akhir ini~ seneng deh liat Chanbaek ^^

Adem Muehehehe Author curhat. U.U

Oh ya, jangan lupa review sayang/? Author seneng bisa dapet respon positif dari kalian ^^ Semoga idenya terus ngalir dikepala author. Amin.

Salam Chanbaek ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

8

Ini bukan pesta seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Dengan beberapa anak dari para konglomerat dikorea itu, kalian akan berfikir jika pesta itu akan berlangsung rapi dan formal. Penuh dengan etika dan keanggunan. Berlatarkan ballroom sebuah hotel dengan konsep klasik dilengkapi music jazz yang mengalun ditelinga kalian, Benar kan?

Haha. Ini konyol karna pesta Tao sangat jauh dari kata formal. Pestanya diadakan disebuah club berkelas di Seoul. Baekhyun pernah mendengar para teman prianya membicarakan tempat ini sesekali. Tidak ada music jazz disini. Well, hanya ada seorang dj, tidak. Mereka ada dua. Mengoperasikan alat dihadapan mereka yang Baekhyun tidak tau apa namanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ketempat seperti ini, oke?

Tidak ada tertawa dengan etika karna mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila dengan gelas berisi minuman keras ditangan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menari sambil mengesekkan butt mereka kepada pasangan menari mereka.

Ini liar. Jelas jauh dari kata formal. Dan jelas jauh dari kata 'Etika'. Mereka seperti sekumpulan orang yang tidak mengenal etika sekarang.

Baekhyun meneliti pemandangan dihadapanya sedetail mungkin. Pria yang memainkan gelasnya dibalik meja lalu menuangkan minuman yang tadi dia mainkan kedalam gelas, beberapa gadis berpakaian pelayan tapi 'minim bahan' terlihat mondar-mandir diseluruh ruangan. Beberapa pria yang terjun kelantai bawah untuk menari dibawah lampu disko. Ini benar-benar liar.

"Sudah kubilang semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Baekhyun karna demi Tuhan. Musiknya kencang sekali!

"Itu tao." Chanyeol segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menghampiri Tao. Sedang bersama salah satu teman prianya. Mereka tampak asik bercengkrama ketika Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol. Tao tampak sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar berdiri dihadapanya.

"Ah, kalian datang!" Sambutnya dengan nada ceria. Meski begitu Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan kantung mata hitam disekitar mata Tao. Dan tubuh Tao yang tak kalah tinggi dengan tubuh Chanyeol. "Kalian tampak serasi." Ucap pria itu diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Baekhyun menunduk melihat setelan yang dipakaianya. Kemeja berwarna merah dengan celana berbahan kain berwarna hitam. Tanpa jas. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meningalkan jas mereka dirumah.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa permisi Chanyeol menarik pingang Bekhyun mendekat pada tubuhnya. "Kami memang pasangan jika kau sudah lupa, Tao." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit terdengar posesif.

Tao tertawa keras sekali. "Baik baik. Nikmati pestanya oke? Aku akan menemui temanku yang lain."

Chanyeol menganguk dan segera membawa Baekhyun duduk disofa yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Musiknya membuatku pusing." Baekhyun mengerutu. Ia benar saat mengatakan bahwa musiknya membuat kepalanya pusing, bahkan mungki hampir pecah!

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya ke semua sudut dan menangkap Tao -lagi sedang bersama teman prianya yang tadi. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya pada pria bermata panda itu. "Pria itu, kekasihnya Tao?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada pria bule yang sedang berbicara dengan Tao sambil sesekali memainkan rambut pria bermata panda itu. Oh, mereka tampak mesra. Baekhyun sedikit iri. Haha. Apa?

Chanyeol menganguk meski Baekhyun tidak melihat kearahnya. "Aku dengar Tao memiliki kekasih dan itu bukan orang Asia. Mungkin itu orangnya. Entahlah, tao sedikit tertutup." Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil gelas berisi minuman dihadapanya kemudian menegaknya dengan tegukan besar. "Tao sangat beruntung. Kekasihnya sedikit tampan." Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menuangkan minuman lagi kedalam gelasnya dan menegaknya kembali.

"Yeah, Mungkin selera Tao bukanlah orang Asia. Kudengar Tao baru kembali ke kekorea 4-5 tahun terakhir. Selebihnya dia besar di California."

"Kalian tampak mengenal dengan baik." – _Dan aku sedikit cemburu_. Baekhyun menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, pria disampingnya tertawa lebar sambil mengengam gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah. "Kuberitahu padamu Baekhyun. Didunia bisnis, kami jelas saling mengenal dengan baik. Hanya untuk formalitas, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun jelas mengerti akan hal itu, Tidak ada persahabatan yang abadi dalam dunia bisnis. Bahkan terkadang, sahabatmu sendiri bisa mengkhianatimu bahkan mencurangimu jika itu perlu. Dunia bisnis terdengar mengerikan untuk Baekhyun.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari pria mungil disampingnya, Chanyeol menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun masih ditempatnya atau berkeliaran diruangan itu. Dan apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan? Dia melihat dengan jelas memerah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hangover. Secepat dia menegak minuman itu. Astaga. Baru 2 gelas dan dia sudah mabuk. Chanyeol berfikir. Dan tersadar bahwa Baekhyun meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

"Baekhyun, cukup." Chanyeol menarik gelas yang akan Baekhyun minum. Pria mungil itu justru merampas gelasnya kembali kemudian meneguknya. Dengan wajah mendongak keatas dan lelehan minuman yang jatuh mengalir kelehernya.

Jujur saja pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terangsang. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sangat sangat hot!

"Kita pulang, oke? Ayo." Dengan itu Chanyeol mencoba membawa Baekhyun keluar dari club. Sebelum Baekhyun menjadi mangsa pria lain disana.

Nyatanya, membawa seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ada. Lebih sulit dari pada menemani ayahnya menemui rekan bisnisnya atau menemani kakaknya pergi kesalon seharian penuh.

Sekedar informasi, Baekhyun memiliki tipikal cukup berisik saat sedang mabuk. Dan sedikit mengacau karna Baekhyun bukan hanya mengacaukan isi mobilnya tapi juga merancau disepanjang jalan. Menyanyi, tertawa dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol harus ekstra fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Uh panas! Hei ahjjusi! Apa ac nya tidak menyala?! Mobil tua macam apa ini dan bla bla bla..." Lihat kan betapa berisiknya seorang Byun Baekhyun? Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun terus menerus menendang. Demi Tuhan MENENDANG! Benar-benar menendang kesegala arah. Bahkan menendangi Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol, dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada dan penuh perjuangan berhasil mengendong Baekhyun menaiki tangga dan membaringkan -atau sedikit melempar karna Baekhyun terus memberontak- Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur dikamarnya.

"Hey ahjussi! Hati hati! Kepalaku pusing, uh!" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memprotes dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya. "Rasanya seperti mau copot!" Chanyeol tersenyum geli kemudian mencoba menghentikan aksi gila Baekhyun yang menariki rambutnya sendiri. Hingga pada detik kesekian, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol sampai pria bertubuh besar itu jatuh diatas tubuh pria yang lebih mungil.

Damn it!

Chanyeol mengutuk apa yang dilihatnya bahkan mengutuk betapa cantiknya makluk yang berbaring dengan tatapan sayu dibawahnya. Karna Baekhyun terlihat sangat panas juga mengoda disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan sedikit keringat membasahi sekitar wajah hingga lehernya juga bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan nafas tidak beraturan membuatnya terlihat uh, sexy.

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit pening karna dia meminum sedikit alkohol disana dan suara Baekhyun memperparah segalanya.

"Baekhyun aku bersumpah aku akan memakanmu. Hentikan itu sekarang." Ancaman Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah permainan, dude.

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerakan pingangnya secara random. Keatas, kesamping hingga sesekali bergesekan dengan penis Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Persetan dengan akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol mendesis. Membuka seluruh kancing bajunya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Ditariknya dagu pria mungil dibawahnya lalu dilumatnya bibir semanis cherry yang Demi Tuhan akan menjadi candunya mulai sekarang. Merasa puas dengan bibir milik pria mungil dibawahnya, Chanyeol menengelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menyesap menjilat bahkan membuat kiss mark disana sambil mengesekkan penis mereka satu sama lain.

Baekhyun meleguh. "Ouhh..God,fuck! Yes, Chanyeolhh!"

Baekhyun mendesah sementara pria yang lebih tinggi melecehkanya ditempat-tempat yang tepat.

Untuk malam ini biarkan Chanyeol melupakan akal sehatnya. Biarkan mereka menikmati permainan panas yang mereka lakukan sambil berharap bahwa itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

Itu bukan suatu kesalahan jika mereka saling mencintai, benar kan?

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan saat dia terbangun dipagi hari adalah pening luar biasa dikepalanya terlebih saat sinar matahari langsung menerpa di wajahnya.

"Shhh.." Dan sakit luar biasa diarea bokongnya.

Sakit. Dibokong. Baekhyun membuka matanya secepat yang dia bisa dan-

"Fuck." -Mengumpat melihat pakaiannya tercecer dimana-mana dan dirinya telanjang dengan selimut menutupi ditubuhnya. Pening dikepalanya kembali lagi dengan tiba-tiba. "Shhh.." Baekhyun kembali mendesis. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tertidur sampingnya. Dengan kondisi yang sama seperti dirinya. Telanjang.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menguncang tubuh raksasa itu. Merasa tidak ada respon yang berarti, Baekhyun mengucang tubuh raksasa itu sekuat tenaga. "YAK PEMALAS BANGUN!" Disertai sebuah teriakan.

Beruntung Baekhyun tidak melayangkan tendanganya dibokong Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi mengerang hingga kedua matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Oh, pagi babe."

"Babe pantatmu?!" Sergah Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam pada pria disampingnya.

Oh ini tidak baik. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya duduk disamping Baekhyun secepat mungkin.

"Apa. Yang. Kau lakukan. Padaku. Semalam?" ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Lengkap dengan tatapan 'marah' khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Yang mana terlihat lebih imut daripada menyeramkan. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa otak Chanyeol fikirkan.

"Kita melakukan sex."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membelah kepala Chanyeol hany untuk melihat sekecil apa otak pria dengan tinggi badan 183 cm itu.

"Ya. Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu. Aku sudah melihatnya." Baekhyun mengedikan dagu menunjuk kearah bajunya yang berserakan dilantai.

Chanyeol mengeryit saat Baekhyun menatapnya lebih tajam. "Apa? Kau mengodaku. Kau mengesekkan penismu-"

"Oke cukup." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tanganya memberi gestur dia menyerah. Oh, Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kalimat frontal dipagi hari. "Kau tau aku sedang mabuk." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya. Juga raut wajahnya sedikit melunak. Dia tidak mengatupkan rahangnya sekeras tadi juga tatapannya tidak setajam tadi.

Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Mungkin marah, kecewa, kelelahan dan –hei! Paha Baekhyun terekpos sempurna.

Chanyeol bersiul menatap paha seputih susu milik Baekhyun dihadiahi delikan tajam dari sang pemilik paha.  
Baekhyun menutupi pahanya dengan selimut secepat mungkin. Atau Chanyeol bisa saja memperkosanya lagi. Baekhyun menyebut tindakan Chanyeol adalah pemerkosaan. PEMERKOSAAN.

"Ya. Dan aku juga. Uh, sedikit mabuk." Ucapnya kemudian. Chanyeol mencoba melakukan pembelaan diri.

Baekhyun menyerah. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi ditubuhnya. Susah payah dia berjalan untuk memunguti pakaiannya disaat bokongnya serasa seperti terbelah. "Demi tuhan! Berapa kali kau melakukannya padaku?!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Memakai celana dalam serta boxer miliknya. Tapi tidak memakai bajunya karna dia pikir akan segera pergi mandi setelah ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar lengket dan –uh, bau.

"Mungkin 4. Ya sepertinya 4 kali."

"Dasar monster." Baekhyun mengerutu tentang pantatnya yang sakit, wajah horny chanyeol dipagi hari yang terlihat sialan menurutnya hingga suaranya teredam karna tubuh mungilnya menghilang dibalik kamar mandi.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya diam-diam sambil teringat kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan ditengah-tengah seks mereka yang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Dan sedikit merona dipipinya.

Well, selama yang Chanyeol tau orang mabuk biasanya berkata jujur. Dan Baekhyun telah jujur dengan perasaanya. Haha.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat beberapa koper yang entah milik siapa berjejer di dekat pintu keluar rumah Chanyeol. Ada 2 koper dan sebuah tas pakaian besar disana.

Tak lama seorang gadis berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya hingg a gadis itu membuka suara. "Aku akan pulang ke NewYork."

Baekhyun tersentak. Secara otomatis menolehkan kepalanya. Dan mendapati Seulgi berdiri disampingnya.

Sunguh, Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Seulgi. Gadis itu seperti mayat hidup dengan kantung mata besar disekitar matanya dan tubuh yang semakin kurus.

"Kau tau, bagaimana rasanya jika kau mencintai seseorang hingga kau melakukan banyak pengorbanan demi orang itu, tapi orang itu tidak pernah melihat bahkan tidak pernah menoleh kepadamu?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia mulai tau kemana arah pembicaraan Seulgi saat ini. Pastilah tentang Chanyeol, dan dirinya.

"Aku mencintai kakak tiriku sendiri. Hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi." Baekhyun melihat Seulgi tersenyum masam. "Bohong jika aku bilang aku sudah melupakanya. Tidak semudah itu. Dan untuk itulah aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat."

Seulgi menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun. Disaat itulah Baekhyun melihat Seulgi menyunginkan sedikit senyuman dibibirnya. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi malam. Bagaimana kalian saling mencintai. Dan aku menyerah untukmu. Aku akan berhenti sampai disini."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Seulgi telah lebih dulu berlalu meningalkanya hingga masuk kedalam mobil. Disusul dengan paman Jung yang memasukan koper milik seulgi kedalam bagasi.

Sesaat sebelum mobil itu melaju, Baekhyun melihat Seulgi tersenyum padanya dengan sedikit angukan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mulai berfikir bahwa Seulgi tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Gadis itu hanya terjebak dalam perasaan yang salah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut kemudian membawa dirinya masuk kedalam rumah.

Dengan langkah tertatih karna bokongnya masih sangat sangat sakit.

"Baekhyun? Kau sakit?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara Ayah Chanyeol dari belakang tubuhnya hingga pria itu berdiri dihadapanya.

"Ti -tidak Ayah. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karna menemani Chanyeol 'Makan' Sepanjang malam."

Tuan Park mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Dia memiliki nafsu makan yang besar saat dipesta jadi pingangku sedikit pegal." Ucapnya Bohong. Kecuali tentang nafsu makan Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kau harus beristirahat. Katakan padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Meski bingung dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Tuan Park memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, terimakasih ayah." Dan Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk kedalam kamar. Menyisakan Tuan Park dengan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa nafsu 'Makan' ku besar? Well itu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Chanyeol menyeringai. Disampingnya Baekhyun sedang menahan diri agar tidak melemparkan bantal tepat kewajah Chanyeol.

"Diamlah. Uh. Sakit sekali sial." Dan pria mungil itu kembali mengerutu tentang pingang juga pantatnya yang sakit.

Oke, Chanyeol mulai khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun sekarang. "Haruskah kita pergi kedokter? Kau terlihat.. Buruk." Chanyeol menyuarakan nada khawatirnya. Hai! Dia benar-benar khawatir, oke?

"Lalu apa? Mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan anal sex denganku 4 kali dalam waktu semalam?"

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu. "Asal dokter itu memiliki obat untuk meredakan rasa sakitmu."

Baekhyun berdecak. Chanyeol dan otak kosongnya itu. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Kau idiot. Cukup membeli obat pereda rasa sakit di apotik. Mungkin sakitnya akan berkurang." Baekhyun mendesis saat mencoba meletakkan bokongnya diatas sofa. "Damn it! Seberapa besar penis sialanmu itu huh?!"

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Chanyeol menyeringai sementara Baekhyun menatap tajam ketika Chanyeol memberikan gestur seolah akan membuka celananya.

"Jangan coba-coba." Sergahnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kedepan. Menonton televisi. Hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan daripada menonton Chanyeol telanjang.

"Seulgi sudah pulang."

"Aku tau." Chanyeol melemparkan bokongnya pada tempat kosong disamping Baekhyun. "Ayah bilang, Seulgi ingin pulang hari ini."

Baekhyun mengangukkan kepala. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Apa aku merancau ketika aku sedang mabuk?" Tanyanya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Seulgi tadi. Apakah desahanya terdengar hingga kekamar Seulgi. Jika benar, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak punya muka untuk keluar dari kamar. Karna mungkin saja pelayan Chanyeol mendengar semuanya.

Chanyeol membeku kemudian berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Ya. Hanya menyanyi dan berbicara. Tidak lebih."

Baekhyun membentuk huruf o dibibirnya. Dia merasa lega.

 _Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaku._ Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar matanya melihat tingkah berlebihan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. 2 sahabatnya itu datang kerumah Chanyeol tepat setelah jam kuliah mereka berakhir untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Atau lebih tepatnya mengacaukan barang diakamar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghambur masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Dan siapa yang mengijinkan kalian masuk?" Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat didadanya.

"Chanyeol bilang kau sedang sakit jadi dia mengijinkan aku dan Kyungsoo masuk." Luhan mulai mengamati Baekhyun dari atas kepalanya hingga keujung kakinya. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih dengan tindakan Luhan. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum mengejek sementara Kyungsoo sibuk berkeliling disekitar kamar.

"Apa ini kamar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menganguk menangapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu masih berkeliling. Mengamati bingkai foto yang terpasang didinding kamar Chanyeol.

"Kalian-"

"Iya Kyung. Kami tidur bersama. Dikamar ini. Dan- hei! Letakkan itu kembali Lulu!" Baekhyun memekik melihat Luhan mengangkat sebuah figura foto milik Chanyeol. Foto Chanyeol bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

Luhan meletakkan kembali foto itu dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Berhentilah mengacau dikamar ini, oke? Ini bukan rumah sewaku yang lama. Ini kamar Chanyeol." Baekhyun memijat keningnya. Beruntung sakit dipantatnya sedikit berkurang karna Chanyeol memberinya obat yang Chanyeol beli diapotik.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kau absen hari ini. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun panik. Dia mulai mencari alasan yang tepat selain bahwa dia telah melakukan sex dengan Chanyeol. Tidak tidak. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo juga Luhan. Terlebih karna Status hubunganya dengan Chanyeol belum cukup jelas. Dia akan terlihat.. Uh murahan?

Luhan mengendus kasur Chanyeol dengan wajah aneh. "Aku mencium bau sperma disini." Luhan menyeringai. Baekhyun tau bahwa Luhan sedang mengodanya jadi dia mengabaikannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing tapi Chanyeol sudah memberiku obat. Jadi sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dijawab dengan angukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan medapati Luhan kembali berkeliling dikamar mereka. Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan Luhan.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Kyungsoo memekik dengan kata oh! Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. "Seseorang mencarimu tadi. Dikampus. Uh, seseorang dengan rambut pirang bertubuh tinggi dan sedikit tampan. Dia memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Dia mencarimu dirumah sewamu yang lama tapi kau tidak ada jadi aku memberikan alamat rumah ini kepadanya." Lanjut Kyungsoo diakhiri sebuah cengiran.

Oh tuhan, terkadang Kyungsoo pun bisa menjadi sangat bodoh.

"Kyung jangan sembarangan memberikan alamat rumah ini pada orang lain. Astaga!"

"Karna dia temanmu jadi kufikir tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ini yang terakhir, oke?" Dan Kyungsoo mengangukan kepala.

"Oh namanya.." Kyungsoo tampak berfikir. Cukup lama hingga ia berhasil mengingat nama pria itu. "Ah! Wu yi fan! Tapi dia memintaku memangilnya dengan nama Kris."

Dan nama itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempat. Nafasnya tertahan ditengorokan. Dia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak padanya atau tidak karna pria itu kembali.

Kris kembali.

Tbc.

UWAAAAA T,T MAAPKAN AUTHOR YANG BELUM BISA KASIH ADEGAN RANJANG/?NYA CHANBAEK U,U  
AUTHOR MASIH PROSES BELAJAR BUAT NULIS ADEGAN ITU/? U,U MAAPKAN AUTHOR KALO UPDATENYA AGAK LAMA DAN CUMA SATU T,T JAM KERJA AUTHOR NAMBAH NIHH/PELUK CHANBAEK/

EHEHE INI PADA MAU ENDING DI CHAPTER BERAPA? JAWAB OI JAWAB U,U

READER : SERAH LU THOT SERAH! -,-


	10. Chapter 10

**Be With You**

A Fanfic by Cebolbyun

 **THIS STORY BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

9

 ** _Ini tidak baik. Sunguh. Ini sangatlah tidak baik. Oke. Tarik nafas... Hembuskan. Tarik nafas... Hembuskan. Tenang Baekhyun tenang._** Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam erat lalu kembali terbuka. Seolah mengusir hal yang mengangu fikiranya saat ini.

"Oke Baekhyun, berfikir. Berfikir." Baekhyun terus menerus mengumamkan kalimat itu dibibir mungilnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar. Ciri khasnya jika sedang berfikir. "Oh shit!" Kemudian mengumpat ketika dia tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dan berakhir dengan menghembuskan nafas frustasinya.

Wu yi fan. Kris. Kris.

Baekhyun mengerang mengingat nama itu. Nama itu seperti berputar dikepalanya setelah sekian lama dia mencoba melupakan nama itu. Atau sosok itu. Atau apalah itu!

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau mengapa pria itu mencoba masuk lagi kedalam hidupnya setelah hidupnya tenang selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Setelah dia pergi begitu saja, dia fikir dia bisa kembali semudah itu? Hell no.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kris tidak boleh mengacaukan semuanya. Dia.. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh kembali lagi. Aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Berakhir." Baekhyun melapalkan kalimat itu seperti mantra berharap itu bisa membantu membuat Kris tidak lagi mengangunya. Atau membuatnya tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan pria bernama Kris itu.

Tapi tetap saja. Kenyataanya, Kris sedang mencarinya. Kris kembali lagi untuk mencarinya. Dan Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan itu karna Baekhyun cukup tau, pria macam apa Kris itu.

Tak lama, Chanyeol mencul dibalik pintu- "Baekhyun? -Oh shit!" -Chanyeol mengumpat dan menghindari sebuah bantal yang melayang kearahnya.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak tau..aku..maafkan aku Chanyeol, sunguh." Baekhyun sang pelaku pelemparan bantal terbata dan Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang gelisah.

Untuk itu Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berhenti dihadapan Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menganguk dan Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sedang berbohong. "Katakan, Baek."

Baekhyun sedang menimang apakah dia harus mengatakan tentang Kris kepada Chanyeol atau tidak. Dia terlihat lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya sekarang. Tapi dia memilih opsi ke 2. Dia hanya akan memberitahu Chanyeol saat waktunya sudah tepat. Begitu pikirnya. Lagipula dia tidak ingin Chanyeol berada dalam bahaya saat ini.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku hanya..sedikit lelah." Ucapnya kemudian sambil meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dalam hatinya karna telah membohongi pria itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menganguk mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol sambil berharap Chanyeol tidak akan tau jika pria itu sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah. Apakah masih sakit?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandanganya kearah bokong Baekhyun dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Uh," Baekhyun menepuk bokongnya pelan. "Sepertinya tidak begitu sakit. Kau darimana saja?"

"Sehun dan Jongin datang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo jadi aku ada dibawah bersama Sehun dan Jongin." Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku akan pergi kekampus besok."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menganguk entah sudah keberapa kali dalam sehari.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat bersama." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melalui harinya dikampus seperti biasa. Beruntung dia bisa berjalan dengan normal jadi Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak akan curiga.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas mengingat bahwa dia telah melakukan sex dengan Chanyeol meskipun dia tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun benar-benar mabuk saat itu dan.. Dia tidak ingat apapun hingga dia melihat semua pakaiannya tercecer dilantai.

Aneh memang. Dia bahkan tidak merasa marah pada Chanyeol atau apapun mengingat status mereka saat ini hanya sebagai rekan yang salingmenguntungkan. Begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya.

Meskipun Chanyeol telah mengambil miliknya untuk yang pertama kali, Baekhyun tidak merasa marah atau apapun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berfikir lagi. Benarkan dia telah memberikan hatinya untuk pria bermarga park itu? Benarkah dia telah mencintai Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, atau tidak? Baekhyun, entahlah, dia tidak yakin pada bagian 'mencintai' karna Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung kepada Baekhyun. Bisa saja Chanyeol mengatakan dia mencintai Baekhyun hanya agar Seulgi tidak menganggunya lagi. Bisa kan?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengubah raut wajahnya. Dia terlihat, kecewa. Berbagai fikiran negatif tentang Chanyeol telah memenuhi kepalanya dan itu membuatnya pening.

Ditengah lamunan Baekhyun, seorang gadis datang dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun. "Baekhyun? Seseorang mencarimu. Di depan gedung kampus. Mungkin saudaramu?" ucapnya kemudian berlalu meningalkan Baekhyun setelah pria mungil itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera kepintu gerbang.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menimang siapakah gerangan yang mencarinya? Saudara? Mungkin tidak. Baekhyun bahkah tidak yakin apakah saudaranya tau bahwa dia masih hidup atau tidak. Teman? Siapa? Bukankah temannya hanya berada dilingkungan kampus saja. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot meminta tolong pada gadis itu jika mereka bisa menemui Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun masih berkelut dengan fikiranya hingga langkah kakinya terhenti dihadapan seorang pria. Atau punggung pria itu karna pria itu berdiri membelakanginya.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas mewah berwarna hitam. Bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Dalam hati mengutuki kakinya yang mau-maunya melangkah hingga sampai di gerbang kampus.

Oke. Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengenali sosok yang berdiri dihadapanya. Meski sosok itu sudah lama menghilang, Baekhyun masih sangat menghafal bentuk tubuh itu dengan sangat baik.

Pria mungil itu telah bersiap untuk berbalik dan pergi dari situ namun ia terlambat.

"Baekhyun. Aku merindukanmu." Pria itu membuka suara. Dan entah mengapa suara itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Kris." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Pria dihadapanya tersenyum.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku dengan baik." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, sunguh."

Yang lebih mungil memalingkan wajahnya. "Pergilah. Aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu." Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi namun tangan besar itu menahan pergelangan tanganya. Baekhyun secara otomatis menepisnya. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Bentaknya kemudian memeluk tanganya seolah takut jika Kris mencoba memegang tanganya lagi.

Baekhyun fikir pria dihadapanya ini akan takut dengan bentakannya meski dia telah mencoba membentaknya dengan cukup keras namun nyatanya pria itu justru tertawa lebar. Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu was-was hingga tawa pria itu terhenti. Berganti dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau tau Baek, kau tidak akan bisa menolakku."

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak." Katanya tegas dengan kedua mata yang sudah membuka. Menatap nyalang pada pria dihadapanya. Seolah dia tidak takut akan resiko yang akan diterimanya bila melawan pria itu. "Aku tidak takut lagi, Kris. Pergi atau aku akan memangil satpam untuk mengusirmu." Ancamnya.

Kris kembali tertawa. "Well, menjadi kekasih orang kaya membuatmu sombong, huh? Siapa namanya?" Kris memasang wajah yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menjengkelkan. Sunguh. Dia ingin sekali menempatkan kakinya diwajah pria itu. "Ah! Park Chanyeol. Dimana dia? Dia tidak.." Tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan tubunnya dengan 1 tangan mencoba menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja menghindar dengan tatapan tidak suka. "... melindungi puppy manis sepertimu, huh?" namun bisikannya masih bisa Baekhyun dengarkan dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada banyak orang disini. Aku akan berteriak jika kau tidak pergi juga! Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali membentak. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian terlebih saat Kris mencoba mendekat padanya dengan seringai terukir diwajahnya.

Membuatnya terlihat seperti pria bajingan. Uh, Kris memang bajingan.

"Calm baby.. kau ini suka bermain kasar huh?"

"Aku. Serius."

"Bagitupun denganku. Ingat. Kau adalah milikku dan aku kembali untukmu. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali." Kris mendekat untuk membisikkan kata terakhirnya ditelinga Baekhyun. "Baekkie.." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi dengan senyuman puas tercetak dibibirnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega sambil mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Serius. Jika kau jadi Baekhyun, kau pasti akan merasa takut bertemu dengan pria semacam Kris. Terlebih jika Kris adalah mantan kekasihmu yang mencoba segala cara agar kau kembali kepadanya.

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelas Chanyeol dengan lesu. Begitu dia menemukan Chanyeol diantara teman-temannya, Baekhyun segera menghampiri pria bertelinga lebar itu.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun begitupun dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku hanya..ingin pulang. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun tampak berbeda, dia fikir. Mungkin karna pria itu terlihat pucat. Atau gelisah. Entahlah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol segera membereskan tasnya dan mengatakan pada temannya bahwa dia akan pulang. "Nah ayo pulang.." Ucapnya lembut pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota seoul siang itu. Tujuannya adalah pulang kerumah karna demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak terlihat baik saat ini. Pria mungil itu bahkan hanya membisu disepanjang jalan dengan kepala menoleh kearah jendela disampingnya. Entah apa yang pria mungil itu fikirkan, Chanyeol belum menemukan jawabannya.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa asing bagi Chanyeol. Mungkin karna Baekhyun bersikap diam seperti orang asing. Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol melepas seatbeltnya sambil bertanya-tanya apakah dia melakukan kesalahan fatalnya yang lain tapi sepertinya -tidak. Pria itu mencoba mengingat dengan detai apa saja yanh ia lakukan hari ini. Dia hanya ingat bahwa dia bangun dipagi hari, berangkat kekampus bersama Baekhyun. Dia bahkan ingat dia tidak bertemu dengan teman teman wanitanya, Hanya Jongin dan beberapa teman prianya yang lain -kecuali sehun karna bocah itu belum datang- sampai Baekhyun meminta mereka pulang bersama disaat jam kuliah belum dimulai.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Kedua ekor matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Chanyeol mengaruk rambutnya, bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?" Gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama ponselnya berdering. Itu Jongin yang meminta Chanyeol kembali kekampus.

"Baik baik aku akan kesana. Katakan padanya aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit." Ucapnya sebelum menutup telfon, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya dan berlalu mengunakan mobilnya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran kampusnya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju cafetaria karna Jongin dan Sehun sudah menunggu disana. Chanyeol mulai berfikir bahwa Jongin dan Sehun juga bersikap aneh hari ini. Bukan hal yang biasa seorang Kim Jongin menelfon Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi bahkan meminta Chanyeol segera bergegas kembali kekampus. Mengapa hari ini semua orang bersikap aneh?! Batiinya berteriak diiringi gelengan dikepalanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menemukan kedua temannya ditempat itu mengingat dia sudah sangat hafal dengan wajah kedua teman bodohnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyannya to the poin sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Melihat raut wajah Jongin Sehun, ia tau bahwa ada hal penting yang akan Jongin dan Sehun sampaikan.

"Katakan padannya." Jongin membuka suara sembari menyengol lengan Sehun.

Sehun menyesap lattenya sebelum bersuara. "Aku melihat Baekhyun tadi pagi. Digerbang. Bersama seorang pria." Sehun mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius dengan volume suara yang ia pelankan seakan tidak ingin orang lain mendengar pembicaraan mereka

Chanyeol menukikkan kedua alisnya namun ia memilih untuk bungkam. Ia ingin mendengarkan cerita Sehun hingga selesai.

"Bertubuh tinggi, sepertinya orang asia." Tambahnya sambil berusaha mengingat pria yang menemui Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Bukan itu yang penting disini. Yang penting adalah, aku melihat pria itu mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun-"

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya.

"-ditangan. Dan Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan atau entahlah, aku melihat Baekhyun membentak disana."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihat mereka?"

"Aku bersembunyi. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi dekan sialan itu memangilku dan ketika aku kembali kekelas.." Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya. "..dia bilang kau sudah pulang."

Chanyeol kembali membisu. Dia bahkan tidak berfikir untuk memesan minuman. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya seperti siapa pemuda itu? Mengapa dia menemui Baekhyun dan satu-satunya hal yang menjadi dugaanya adalah -Baekhyun bersikap diam hari ini karna pria siapan itu.

"Dia bilang namanya Kris. Dia dengar Baekhyun memangilnya begitu." Kai melempar pandanganya keseluruh ruangan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol seolah dia tidak mau orang lain mendengar percakapan mereka. "Aku merasa dia berbahaya meskipun aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari bocah albino ini-" Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedang mencibir kepadanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. "-Aku memiliki feeling yang kuat tentang hal itu."

"Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun karna kulihat dia tidak nyaman ketika Kris itu berada didekatnya." Sehun menyesap latte terakhirnya.

Mereka kembali membisu. Larut dalam fikiran mereka masih-masih sampai sehun kembali membuka suara. "Dia terlihat rapi. Maksudku memakai setelan jas yang rapi. Kurasa dia bukan orang sembarangan." Sehun menyuarakan asumsinya.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin, berdecak dengan suaranyang cukup keras. "Seriously, Baekhyun berada dalam masalah. Aku yakin itu!" Jongin menambahkan.

"Kalian harus membantuku. Katakan padaku jika kalian melihat pria itu lagi lain kali. Dan pastikan dia tidak lagi menyentuh Baekhyun saat aku tidak ada disana. Aku akan meminta paman jung mencari informasi tentang pria itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang dingin seolah memperjelas kemarahan pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya. Disusul dengan Jongin. "Aku dan Jongin akan membantu."

Chanyeol kembali membisu dengan kedua matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Kedua tanganya terkepal erat diatas meja. Hanya ada 1 nama di kepalanya saat ini.

Kris.

Chanyeol bersumpah akan menghabisi pria itu jika pria itu berani menyentuh miliknya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika melihat ponselnya dan mendapati Chanyeol mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan kembali kekampus untuk suatu urusan. Pria mungil itu kembali meloloskan helaan nafasnya. Yah, setidaknya dia merasa aman dirumah. Mungkin saja Kris masih berkeliaran diarea kampusnya. Sunguh, pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut hingga semua memorinya akan sosok pemuda itu seperti kembali memenuhi kepala Baekhyun.

TBC

LAMA YA UPDATENYA~ MAAPKAN SAYA T,T  
MOOD SAYA LAGI UP AND DOWN MACAM LAGUNYA EXID HUAAAA T,T  
TAPI MAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH RESPON BAIK SEJAUH INI.. JADI TERHARUUUU

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH MAKASIH ,


End file.
